Night
by MidoriEyes
Summary: A mountain girl gets a big surprise when she finds an unconscious Yautja in the woods and brings him back to her home. How will things turn out between these two different races? Predator/human pairing. Rate T for language and sexual content. Yay romance!
1. Discovery

**AN**: Hey gaiz! I've been missing in action for a year or two now and just wanted to say how sorry I am for leaving all of you on so many cliffhangers in my stories. :( Unfortuantely, I may never finish my Gravitation fan fictions b/c I simply got too busy and became tired of them. But I recently watched something that has once more inspired me to write fan fiction. :D

The other day I rented Alien vs. Predator b/c I'd never seen it and became curious after some fan art I previously saw. The movie was great, but what really tickled me was the Beauty and the Beast complex goin' on here with Lex and Scar. XD I'm such a nut when it comes to forbidden romance so when I saw these two different races working together I was like "omgomgomg!!" LOVE!! Now I'm currently obsessed with the predator x human pairing, so this is what the fic will be about! So, without further adieu, let's get on with the story!

**WARNING**: rated M for mature due to strong language and some sexual content.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own AVP or any of the characters in it. But I do own my human and predator OC's n'stuff like that. :)

* * *

Prologue: Discovery

"Aw, dammit!"

Gwen banged the edge of her desk in annoyance and knocked her pencil holder over in the process. She didn't bother picking up the stuff that fell on the floor, but kept cursing under her breath as if she were speaking a mantra. This was the second model she had broken in the span of 3 days which, according to her standards, was too careless. The connecting part between the leg and the torso of the creature had broken clean off, leaving an unfinished piece.

This upset Gwen particularly because she was planning on giving this to her older brother as a present since he had a major monster fetish. The high school grad's entire room consisted of reptilian merchandise, including books, games, t-shirts, and yes, figurines. Although he was, in her terms, a geek, the boy had gotten into Harvard law school in no time flat with a perfect GPA of 4.0 under his belt. How he came to be immersed in fantastical mumbo jumbo like this, Gwen would never know. But despite their differences, she still loved her brother with all her heart and wanted to make something for him before he left the nest once again as soon as summer break was over.

Looks like she could trash the model idea.

Gwen loved making models, but lately her skills had gotten a little rusty due to the fact that she hadn't much time to keep them honed during her first year of college. "Time is money" her father always said, and at this time Gwen had no more money to spare. Her only option left was to make something from scratch for her brother, which was easier said than done. Model-making required a delicate sense of concentration and artistic vitality. Unfortunately, Gwen didn't have a drop of artistic blood in her. Being the only girl in school who failed elementary art class, she never again picked up another paint brush... unless it was for coloring her models of course.

So, picking up the model and extra parts scattered about her workspace, Gwen trashed the whole project and started clearing the mess that was made when she slammed her desk. After cleaning, she glanced at the clock and rolled her eyes as the thought of her summer project popped into mind. She realized she'd have to do it sooner or later, and with nothing else planned for today Gwen decided maybe now might be a good time to begin. Being a girl who loves models, the girl joined a model-making class in college. But the first year was all about the basics and only consisted of easy tasks that she knew how to do already. The professor assigned a summer project to the whole class which said to construct a small building out of found materials... from nature. Gwen simply wanted to get through the easy portions of the class as quickly as possible and chose to do a plain old house. The restrictions were that the building could be no more than a foot long/wide, and no less than a half a foot long/wide. Guess which size she chose?

A loud roaring sound came from the confinements of her brother's room down the hallway, startling Gwen. What was this, like... the fifth time he's watched that same horror movie? The younger sister marched down the hallway, banged on her brother's door and yelled,

"TURN IT DOWN!!"

At first she received no answer, but she was once more surprised when her siblings face emerged from the window lit room.

"How about you stop hanging your bras all over the shower, and THEN I'll consider turning the volume down just a notch." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"I already cleared them out today!" She argued back.

"Uh, then what's this?" He held up a frilly, lavender-colored B cup by one strap and swung it in her face.

"Dude, don't be touchin' my underwear! That's gross!" She tried snatching it from his hand but his six foot-ness outdid her five foot five-ness.

"Not until I hear a heartfelt apology for spoiling your older bro's innocence at seeing such grotesque appendages in such a user friendly environment." He teased, lifting the brassier out of her reach.

Usually, Gwen would've fought him to the death for his crime, but she knew she had the upperhand in this battle.

"Okay then! I guess I won't be giving you the awesome present I made for you!" She said in a sing-song voice and began walking off towards her room.

"Wait, what?" He half laughed and grabbed the upper arm of his sister. "This is a joke, right? YOU? Make something for ME?"

"Well, yah! I mean, you're going to be gone for school sooner than I am and I thought maybe I'd give ya a little something to remember your poor, dear sister by, ya know?" She could be such a ham at times.

"Really? I'm shocked! What is it?" He became a little more interested with the topic at hand.

"Not telling unless you give me back my bra. Got it?" She held out her hand with a snide little grin on her face.

"Mmm... fine." He said in submission, feeling that this was more important than keeping his sister's bra in stow. "Now, what'dja get me?" He asked with honest curiosity.

"C'mere! I have it right in my pocket." She stuck her hand in her faded blue jeans and pulled something out. The elder sibling stared at her clenched fist with hope and mild rapture as she slowly started opening her palm.

But this truce had been issued a little _too_ smoothly.

Gwen had flicked his nose with lightning speed, hard. How could he fall for such an easy trick?! Her brother held his poor face and let out a wounded cry which soon turned into a growl. But before he could enact upon his half-hearted fury, the girl had disappeared behind the safety of her bedroom door, never to be seen again until dinner time most likely.

In her room, Gwen locked the door and giggled wildly at the victory. While he had been distracted by the sudden attack, she had snatched her bra from his hands and ran down the hall away from his grasp. Luckily, it seemed like her brother didn't have the energy to exact revenge upon her yet. No. That would probably be saved for when dinner time rolled around.

"Good thing mom and dad gone for the week, or I would've never gotten away with that." Gwen smiled to herself and placed the bra in the upper drawer of her dresser. 'Maybe I should put a lock on it...' She thought absent mindedly, but quickly forgot about it. 'Looks like I win this round, Brian.'

The girl felt a little bad for fooling her brother into thinking she had a present, but soon there would be no reason to complain as she would be whipping up something for him at some point in time. A model figurine of a monster would've been so nice, but the assembling part just wasn't working out (not to mention he already had tons of them all from his favorite horror films). Gwen looked out her window and noticed that evening was rapidly approaching. If she wanted to get anything productive done today, she'd better get started on that project of hers. And so, lacking luster, Gwen swiped the forest green pillow case off of her pillow, a flashlight (in case she stayed out later than she predicted), the project sheet that told her all the requirements for the miniature house she was building, and peeked outside of her door to see if Brian was anywhere to be found. After hearing the familiar sounds of screams and monster roars coming from his closed door, she let out a sigh of relief and tip toed through the hallway, downstairs, and out the door as swiftly as her feet would carry her.

Gwen Shelton lived in a relatively quiet neighborhood on the outskirts of a small city. Lots of plant life and open spaces is what attracted the Shelton's into moving here when she was in 2nd grade. Right next to their house was the beginning of a woodsy area that led on into mountains and rivers if you traveled farther off. New Mexico was like that in many places.

It was the perfect spot for finding the materials she needed to construct her half a foot long/wide model house, so that's exactly where she headed.

Luckily, Gwen had her long jeans on and tennishoes so no poison ivy would rub off on her, not like there was that much here in the higher mountain altitudes anyway. If not poison ivy, there were always plenty of pine needles cushioning the forest floor. It was annoying when they would get stuck in the crevices of the bottom of her shoes, especially if she'd just stepped in mud. It was spring now, so there were plenty of shoe-picking needles to look forward to.

As she walked along enjoying the relatively cool day, Gwen picked up some stray pine cones and threw them into her pillow case along with some quartz rock she dug up and fallen sticks from the trees branches. The occasional trash was spread here and there since bears liked to dig into other people's garbage at night and take it out to the woods. This once happened to her family when they heard a sharp crash in the middle of the night only to find out that it was a teenage bear knocking over their trash can looking for something to eat. They'd had turkey for dinner earlier so that's why it was so potent to the furry creature. All her dad had to do though was open the door, turn on the garage light and the brown ball sped off faster than you'd think an animal his size could go. Gwen smiled when remembering how her brother had grabbed a rake and chased it even farther in the forest just to show how "manly" he was. It didn't have as much as an affect that it could've had if he didn't start yelling battle cries from an old world knight's and dragons PC game he'd been playing.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the soft padding of footprints nearby. Although it wasn't that late out yet, Gwen knew that there could still be some psychos walking about looking for trouble. She twirled all around her to see where the noise was coming from and stood stalk still when she found the source.

A female deer stared right back at her, only some yards away. Gwen's heart fluttered when she saw the elegant creature and made sure not to make any sudden movements in fear of scaring the doe off. But, as quickly as the animal had appeared, it disappeared at another unfamiliar sound, galloping deeper into the trees. Gwen relaxed and smiled to herself again, happy that she got to see such a shy thing even if only for a fleeting moment. With that, she got right back to gathering materials.

It had been at least an hour and the sun was getting lower behind the towering pine trees, so Gwen thought it'd be a good time to head back. If her brother had gone looking for her for revenge, he'd probably be worried sick right about now seeing as she was absent from the house. She had collected a good amount of natural materials for her project and felt satisfied when she held up her slightly heavy pillow case of stuff.

"I'll get this thing done in a jiffy." She told herself and followed the sun back to her house (as it's right side faced the west where the sun set).

Gwen trampled through the woods, her legs getting sore from walking, and saw another deer run a few feet away from her in a panic. She wondered why the animal was so spooked and thought maybe it was the same deer. She looked to where the creature had come from and went to see if any more of them were on their way. There was a large rock in her path which she had to step up on and jump over, but as soon as she landed the girl froze and slowly began climbing back onto it.

It was rare that she ever saw a bear this close before, and sleeping at that! Maybe this is what the deer was running from? Something didn't seem right though. Maybe it wasn't sleeping, but dead? There was no way a 60 lb. deer could take on a 300 lb. mass of fur and claws. But that's not the thing that didn't seem right to Gwen. The shape and size of the bear were... different. Almost like it wasn't actually a bear. It was hard to see since the shade of the trees were becoming darker as the sun went down.

Did she dare move closer?

Quietly sliding off the stone, Gwen took a step, waited a few seconds, and kept doing the same thing with each movement. The creature hadn't stirred at all since she'd discovered it, so maybe it really was dead. But the question was... what exactly was it?!

As she lessened the distance between her and the "bear", Gwen was beginning to think this wasn't a very smart idea, especially since she knew about the dangers of bears from her forest survival class she took in middle school. Usually, whenever you see a dead animal carcass, you need to stay away from it in case another creature smells it and comes looking for a meal only to find TWO meals if you decided to stick around. Hopefully, Gwen wouldn't become the second course to a hungry animal's dinner.

She stopped at least 10 ft. away from it and examined the thing more closely, soon realizing...

This was NO bear.

**AN**: Well, hope you liked the beginning of my story! I'm a pretty down-to-earth girl when it comes to fan fictions, so none of y'all need to worry about me making the characters all OOC or cheesy. I like movies where the acting is so good that it seems like the people in it are acting the way we truly do in real life. That's what I'm trying to do with my fic, so comments and critiques would be greatly appreciated! Thank you!

**On Another Note:** There will be a handful of Yautja language throughout the story, so I'll be putting up a dictionary here at he bottom of the page for you guys to easily understand what's being said. :) Please ask me if you have any questions about whatever you don't get in my fic!


	2. Goldie Locks and the Big Bear

**AN**: Pauk! Looks like Gwen found an unusual creature lying in the forest! D: What will she do?! Now is the time to find out!

**WARNING**: This chapter contains some harsh language. But I'm sure most of you don't care. ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own AVP or New Mexico (though that would be pretty cool). I DO own Gwen, Brian, and the "masked man" though.

* * *

Chapter One: "Goldie Locks and the Big Bear"

Gwen had a silent scream stuck in her throat as she looked at the monstrosity lying on the forest floor. After her senses had calmed, she came to a quick conclusion. This guy had to be from some sort of costume party or weird convention nearby. Maybe he got drunk and collapsed out here? It was possible. Although New Mexico wasn't known as a wild n' crazy state, there were still a few drinking parties going on here and there, especially around her neighborhood.

'It looks so realistic. What, did he get this thing off of ebay?' Gwen thought to herself. She didn't want to speak yet just in case the guy wasn't actually asleep and was waiting for her to get closer so he could grab her. If one thing was for sure, she wasn't a stupid girl and knew when she needed to be cautious in situations like these.

At first, Gwen was wondering whether to call the police but remembered that she forgot her cell phone at the house. So the only options left were to simply walk away, or wake him up. Neither seemed very promising.

But Gwen was just one of those girls who sympathize with every imaginable thing on earth and didn't have the heart to just leave him... er, **it**, lying there when it usually got so cold at night. After a few moments of silence she confirmed that he was indeed NOT faking his sleep and went around the front to see his face. The guy had a metal mask on, elevating her anxiety of who this man really was. A funny thought came to her when she contemplated about how much her brother would freak out at seeing something like this. That thought was swept away at the sight of a strange green substance pooling around the abdomen of the costume. Whatever it was, it definitely wasn't alcohol. Such a neon color didn't exist in the beer business!

Well, standing here trying to figure out all these little mysteries wasn't going to help anything.

Gwen bent down at the knee, still being relatively quiet, and checked the rest of the costume. A majority of it was made up of heavy armor and a belt that held foreign-looking items resembling weapons.

Wait, _weapons_?!

Holy shit.

Gwen had a mind to head for the hills while she still could, but told herself that since this was just a guy in a costume the weapons had to be fake as well (although they sure didn't look it). Maybe he was a Trekkie fan? He did kind of resemble that one dark-skinned, alien character in the Star Trek: Next Generation series. What was his name... Gowron? Brian talked about that race all the time. She, personally, had no idea what was going on since sci-fi wasn't her favorite film genre.

Putting all distracting thoughts aside, Gwen mustered up the courage to shake him once and waited for a response. Nothing. She tried again but only ended up with the same result.

Yup. This guy was, without a doubt, smashed.

The girl shook her head in pity at the huge form lying on it's side. There were so many questions riddling her mind about the whole situation but decided it'd be better to take action now since the sky was already a deep shade of blue.

Gwen gathered up as much courage as she could this time, went to the head of the costumed man, slipped her hands under his armpits and attempted to lift him up. She intended to drag him back to the neighborhood police station so he could be identified and go home, but this became out of the question after failing to even budge the guy. That's when she noticed how big in weight and height this man actually was. He was, most assuredly, taller than her brother who was a mere 6 ft. compared to this stranger. There was no way Gwen was going to get him back to town without help of some sort.

"Crap. Brian must be wigging out by now." She put her finger up to her lips and bit it lightly, a nervous habit of hers. She had to get back before it became too late and the boy called out a search party for her. She began pondering ways of which to carry him out of these woods, but only one solution came to mind and it wasn't a very good one considering the consequences she could face afterwards.

Her dad owned a huge red Ford truck that was parked on their driveway at all times. A man this size could easily fit into the back of vehicle and be driven off to the station. So, unless she wanted to roll the guy back to town, Gwen hesitantly left to go get her father's car and bring it back for the costumed man to ride in. There wasn't much time left until it got completely pitch black outside, so she had to act quickly. Not to mention her brother would probably be searching all over the neighborhood for her now and she had to take the truck without his noticing.

This was gonna be one hell of a adventure.

When she arrived at her house, the street lamps were already on and the neighborhood silent. She saw a blue-ish glow coming from her brother's window and huffed.

'He didn't even notice that I had left! Geez, what a great brother!' She shook her head and immediately went for her dad's truck. She felt around on the roof of the car for the extra key her father hid there in case they had locked the original keys in the car or there was some kind of family emergency. Once she found them, Gwen opened and closed the car door softly so Brian wouldn't hear (though the screams coming from his T.V. probably drowned everything else out). In no time flat the truck purred and off it went onto a path towards the woods.

After she felt that the truck was about the same distance away from home as the unconscious drunkard was, Gwen turned off the car and got out to look for him. It didn't take long since he stood out so much with his huge costume on. The girl grabbed both of his ankles and began dragging him to the dirt road. He was still heavy as hell but it was better than trying to carry him over her shoulders. After a few backbreaking minutes, Gwen dropped his feet on the ground, opened the hatch to the back of the truck, and somehow found enough strength to hoist him up, letting his body lean on hers, throwing his upper half into the cargo hold. She paused a bit to catch her breath and then shoved the rest of his mass in. Boy was she getting a work out today!

Gwen shut the hatch, got in the car and drove off, determined to get this guy out of her hair. It was too late for her to be staying out in the woods and the pressure of driving her father's good vehicle was getting to her. She'd heard about how some of her friends had accidentally totaled their parents car and didn't want to face the same punishments they did, that's for sure. And Brian would undoubtedly scold her if he found out.

Gwen was just about to pass her house and head for the police station when she saw a familiar figure standing in the driveway of their home.

"Oh crap."

It was her brother, and he didn't look happy.

Instead of stepping on the gas to avoid trouble, she obediently stopped the truck in the road and prepared for the worst. Yeah, Brian had an occasional wild side too, but at the same time the boy had an enormous sense of responsibility which he inherited from his dad. Whenever it involved something dangerous and his little sister, there was no stopping the "Big Bad Brian" (nick name courtesy of Gwen herself).

He waited for Gwen to roll down the window and smiled condescendingly.

"So. How was the ride?" He asked calmly. Thank goodness he was passive-aggressive.

"Uh, good. Good." She nodded her head with a painful grin on her face, tapping the steering wheel with her fingers nervously. At least it wasn't her father she was confronting.

"Wanna tell me why you were out this late with dad's 'precious baby'?" Brian was referring to the truck.

"Umm, I needed it to go look for natural materials like sticks n' stuff..." She responded, her explanation fading off as she saw her brother's expression turn skeptical.

"For what?"

"For a project I need to do over the summer." Their conversation seemed pretty normal at the moment, but who knew when Brian would start seriously reprimanding her.

"And... you needed dad's truck to do that? Why couldn't you have just done it on foot? In fact, what time did you leave because I didn't hear you got out." As he talked Gwen had pulled into the driveway, turned off the car, and got out to face him fully.

"Well, you were too busy watching your monster movie to notice probably." Her realized her tone had gotten a little cocky and she bit her lip in suspense at what her brother's reaction would be.

"You didn't answer my question. What time did you leave the house? I'm supposed to be responsible for you..." There was that word. Responsible. "... while mom and dad are gone and you know that. Is this some kind of rebellious stage you're going through? Or are you just mad about earlier with the bra thing." The volume of his voice slowly rose.

This is where it got a little messy.

"Listen. All I did was collect some materials for this model house I have to build out of scratch. It was a completely harmless ordeal! Why are you getting so peeved about it?" Gwen became indignant.

"Because, Gwen, I don't want to have to watch you 24/7 like some babysitter watching a 5 year old. Dad gave me strict orders not to let you leave the house without my permission OR drive his frikkin' 30,500 Ford! I mean, c'mon Gwen! You know better. You're an adult!"

"If I'm an adult then why are you treating my like a child?"

"Because you're acting like one! If I went out somewhere without telling you, how do you think you'd feel?"

"Uh, that's pretty much impossible seeing as you never unglue your eyes from the T.V. screen in your room."

"Tch, whatever." He turned around and walked a few steps away from her to gather his bearings, a hand on his forehead.

While the siblings were cooling down, Gwen suddenly remembered the big problem she had in the back of her father's truck. It was a miracle he hadn't seen the guy yet. She had to draw their fight into the house before this argument became even bigger than it should be. Bringing home a drunk Trek fan would NOT be her brother's idea of charity.

"Fine! From now on, whenever I go somewhere, I'll tell you, kay?" She tried to act exasperated as if she was giving into her brother's will. She would have never done this if it weren't for the "bear" she caught still in the truck's rear compartment.

Brian turned to look at her again, slightly raising an eyebrow as if he wasn't convinced enough of her submission. But he didn't want to fight anymore than Gwen did, so this is where he'd end it.

"Alright. Good." He nodded curtly, then attempted to change the mood of the situation. "Just a little cooperation Gwen. That's all I'm asking." He shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." The younger sister rolled her eyes and headed into the house, Brian following close behind. As far as she was concerned, this pointless squabble was done. She then remembered that her pillow case was still in the trunk along with the drunkard, but didn't go back to retrieve it just yet. She could use this as an excuse to go back out to the truck, then she'd try waking the costumed man and shoo him out of here. That's all she could try to do at this point. There was no way Brian was letting her drive their father's car again, and that meant no drop-offs at the police station.

The question was, when should she go "get her materials out of the car"? She'd have to wait until Brian was asleep or deep in the midst of another sci-fi film. Either way, he would basically dead to the world. Except for _this_ time when she took the car. How'd he figure out she had left? Well, it didn't matter now. But maybe waiting for him to fall asleep was the best option. Waiting until morning didn't seem too good of a choice since the guy would most likely snap out of his alcoholic stupor by then and wonder how the hell he ended up in the back of a truck. Brian usually went to bed late and got up early, so there was the problematic chance of the two meeting as well.

It had to be tonight. No questions asked.

Once Gwen was done getting ready for bed (or so her brother thought), Brian had returned to his room and continued watching whatever movie he had in earlier. Or was this a different one? Who knew? Gwen swore his eyes would be dried out by the time he turned 30.

It was already 1:00 am and her brother STILL wasn't asleep! She expected this of course but wished that just this once he would be bogged down by the daily struggles of life (and his naughty sister) and decide to go to bed early. Well, that didn't seem like it was going to happen anytime soon, so Gwen began to take matters into her own hands at last. Instead of going past her brother's room and downstairs through the front door like before, she would climb out of her window and get to the truck that way. The reason she didn't want to go by Brian's room was not because she thought he was standing guard (which he wasn't), but because he had someone, or something, else standing guard in his place. The boy bought a life-size R2D2 when he was 16 and whenever you crossed it's path, the sensor would pick up the movement and the little plastic robot would make his tell-tale beeping noises. Now, it was being used to make sure Gwen didn't get past his door without confrontation on where she was going. She peered out of her room to see the thing just sitting there outside Brian's door, waiting for her like a spider waits for it's unsuspecting dinner to fly into it's web. And to think R2D2 used to be her favorite character in Star Wars.

Gwen had her pajamas on and put on a light sweater to keep herself from getting too chilled outside while she tried to get the guy off their property. So, without further delay, she opened her window, slung her right foot over the windowsill, and stepped out onto the slightly sloped roof.

She'd done this hundreds of times whenever she wanted to relax or be alone. Each and every star was visible when you lived in New Mexico. Besides the frequent rain clouds, nothing obscured her vision of the sky. Unlike the city, there wasn't any pollution or smog sitting underneath the earth's atmosphere atop New Mexico. That's what Gwen loved about her home.

Tearing her eyes away from the glorious sight, she carefully crawled down to the edge of the roof and grabbed onto a branch from their old pine tree. She then monkey-barred along until the trunk of the tree was in reaching distance of her foot. The rest of the climb down was easy as her feet touched the ground in a cat-like manner. All those years of gymnastics really paid off, even if she was_forced_ to go.

Gwen turned around to make sure no one had seen her, nor her brother. After confirming the coast to be clear, she took off for the truck and looked into the cargo hold to make sure he was still there.

Yup. Sleeping like a baby alright.

For a good few minutes, Gwen tried everything to wake him up. So far, shaking him, slapping him, punching him, yelling at him, and splashing a cold bottle of water over his body didn't seem to be working. She only hoped he hadn't been too intoxicated and killed himself. The guy was still breathing under his large suit, so that thought was eliminated quickly enough.

On another bad note, the green liquid clinging to his costume had found it's way to the floor of the truck's cargo hold. She'd definitely have to clean this up before anyone saw it. What was the stuff anyway? She hesitantly touched the place where it oozed from, feeling the sticky substance between her fingers. It all came out of one point on the suit almost as if it were blood. Maybe he added it for special affects? Gwen sighed, wondering people got these crazy ide-

She didn't have time to finish the thought as a big, clammy hand took hold of her wrist which was still brushing against the green area of the suit. She jumped a bit and saw that the guy had finally woken up. Maybe her rough handling had knocked some sense into him.

The drunkard's mask had turned to face her. Gwen hadn't contemplated on what she would do next if he actually were to wake up, so there she sat on her knees, dumbfounded, and forgetting the restraining hand on her wrist.

All of a sudden, the costumed man let out an oddly terrorizing roar which made Gwen's eyes widen in surprise. How'd he learn to make his voice sound like that? Was it one of those little machines where you put your mouth up to it and, depending on the setting you turned it to, would change the sound of your voice? But this wasn't the time to be worrying about something like that. Was this animosity she was feeling from the stranger? Or maybe he was just being a stupid guy and trying to scare her? Well, whatever the case, Gwen didn't plan on backing down and stared straight into the drunkard's face with courage.

Not but a few seconds later he collapsed onto his back again, the hostility dissipating from the air. After making sure he was unconscious again, Gwen was starting to get a little pissed off.

"What the hell was his problem?! And why did he just fall asleep in the middle of it?!" Nothing made sense to her at the moment and she had the abrupt urge to hit him for her fowl mood seeing as he was the cause of it.

"Fuckin' weirdo..."

"Hey!" She looked up, seeing whether the guy was awake again, but nothing had changed since he'd passed out. "Gwen! What are you doing? Don't tell me you're trying to sneak dad's car out again!"

Phew. It was just Brian. He was leaning out the window of her room staring daggers at her. Luckily, the truck was at an angle to where he couldn't see the guy in the back of the vehicle, just Gwen who had stood up with a pillow case in tow.

"Relax, Brian! I'd forgotten my bag of materials I gathered today and went back to get'em." She explained rationally. At least it wasn't a complete lie.

"Well, next time, don't do it at 1:30 in the morning, got it?"

"Okay! Geez!" Gwen pretended she was picking up some of her supplies that had fallen onto the truck's cargo floor. Brian just rolled his eyes and closed the window, wondering how the heck she had gotten past his R2D2 security system.

Gwen waited to make sure he wasn't going to come outside, then put her attention on the dude in the truck again. She couldn't just leave him there. Brian would surely find him sooner or later. Where was the solution to this problem?! There was no way in hell she'd be carrying him back to her room, and the police station was out of the question with Brian on duty. If there was a place she would be able to drag him besides the back of the truck, that'd be just great. But it needed to be a sheltered area just in case the weather acted up or someone found him.

That's when she got an idea!

The shed!

It took another whole 20 minutes to get the big guy out of the truck's trunk, all the way around the house, and into the old tool/garbage shed her father used for yard work or storage. There, she propped him up against an old mattress that laid up against the wall, not having the energy to set it down properly. Besides, with the way he had acted earlier, Gwen didn't think the jerk needed any special treatment.

Brian never went into the backyard hardly, let alone the shed, so there was little chance he'd be discovered here. And once the drunkard awakened in the morning with a fresh hangover, Gwen would boot him out in no time flat. Seemed easy enough, and who knows? Maybe he was a nice guy when sober. She'd find out in about 6 or 7 hours.

With that, Gwen left the shed, locked it for good measure, and headed inside for a well-earned sleep. The lack of screaming and monster roars indicated that her brother must've turned off the television and went to bed himself. Sweet, sweet silence at last.

Gwen waddled over to her bed, slipped under the covers, switched the bedside lamp off and closed her eyes.

'Wow. Being a good samaritan takes a lot out of ya.' She thought, giving darkness her mind and body for the night.

**AN**: It's weird how it doesn't look like a long chapter to you guys, but when you're writing it, that's a whole different box of cookies. D: I felt like this took forever to get done! Maybe it's b/c I'm so tired right now. It's much too late for me to be writing fan fiction. P And don't worry! The next chapter will be the moment you've all been waiting for!

**Yautja Dictionary:**

No Yautja words that need defining yet! But believe me, you'll see some soon. ;)

**DEAR REVIEWERS:**

8yume: Here's that chapter you've been wanting! XD

LiasonFan2: Thank you for your critique. I'm happy to hear that my story isn't too over the top. :)

plushi: Hey thar solo! Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like my writing. ;D

Luna: Thanks. :)


	3. Awkward Moments

**AN**: I'm glad I'm getting so many positive reviews on this story! :) Thank you all for your contributions. It only makes me more inspired to write, so just keep'em comin'!

**On a Side Note**: Gwen and the predator aren't gonna fall in love RIGHT away. I plan to drag the fic out until I feel the time is right for them. Hope everyone's okay with that, which I'm sure you are seeing as this will make the story longer and more interesting to read!

**WARNING**: This chapter contains harsh language and... that's it!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own AVP or the characters in it. I do own Gwen, Brian, and the predator though.

* * *

Chapter two: Awkward Moments

The first sound Gwen heard when she woke up was her brother screaming his head off. Let's see... what was the most jeopardizing thing that could happen to her right now? Something to do with drunkards and a shed...

Fuck.

Gwen rolled out of bed, almost tripping on her covers, and zoomed to her brother's room only to find he wasn't there. She heard another one of his screams and checked downstairs too. That only left two places. He was outside, or going through his constipation period in the bathroom.

Another scream confirmed it. He was outside.

Gwen rushed out the front door, looked around, and saw her brother running around the corner with what looked like a panicked expression on his face. And... was that BLOOD on his jacket?!

She was about to confront him on the situation, but he wasn't looking where he was going and ran smack dab into his little sister, causing both of them to tumble to the ground.

Brian got up first seeing as he was lying on top of Gwen and held his head with an "ow". Gwen did the same, immediately grabbed his jacket and looked at the red blotch covering a good portion of it.

"What happened?!" She asked, fearing the worst. Had the nightmare in the shed woken up already?

"Geez, Gwen! Might wanna move outta the way next time." He said while rubbing his sore elbow.

"Wait, what? Brian, your fucking bleeding!" She pointed to the obvious stain.

"Huh?" He looked down and then rolled his eyes. "Gwen... this isn't-"

Before he could finish, a guy came jogging up behind him with a handheld camera in his hand. He slowed down, breathing just as hard as Brian, and asked,

"Hey, what's going on? Why'd you stop Brian?" Gwen recognized this guy as one of her brother's friends that frequently came over to play games.

Suddenly it was all starting to make sense.

"We're filming a movie, Gwen. So this "blood stain" isn't real. Don't freak out on me." He chuckled and patted her shoulder while standing up. Gwen just sat there and shook her head. Thank GOD this whole thing wasn't the cause of the stranger in the shed, but...

The next thing they knew, Gwen had stood up as well and slapped Brian in the head.

"Ow, hey! What was that for?!"

"Next time, could ya TELL me when you're gonna do something like this? I heard you screaming all the way from my room! I though maybe you were hurt!" Steam was practically coming out of her ears.

"Easy, easy! Don't blow yer top off! Sorry for not telling you but I didn't want to wake you up considering you stayed up so late last night." He shrugged. "So, as you can see, we're just shooting a horror film. No worries, right?" This was Brian's way of apologizing to Gwen, which was usually good enough for her. But it was harder to forgive him this time seeing as she was worried for nothing.

"Sigh... just whatever." That was a common answer he received when Gwen felt like a fool or became embarrassed easily.

"And put some clothes on for God's sake." Her brother called out teasingly. Gwen was, in fact, wearing her pajamas, but they were just a pair of old cheerleading shorts and a skin-tight tank top. She usually got pretty warm at night, so this is what she had to resort to wearing. As for the cheerleading thing... she got kicked out of there long ago from purposefully letting one of the school's most popular and meanest girls fall when they did that move where you stick a person in the air... thingy... Well, all she could remember was the look on her instructors face and the harsh punishment she received from her act. But hell if it wasn't all worth it.

After gathering her thoughts, Gwen went inside the house and had a right mind to go back upstairs and sleep again, but she knew there were more pressing matters at hand. So once she changed her clothes and got ready for the day like any other girl does (minus the makeup), she slipped out the back door to go check on the guest staying in the shed. Taking the key out from under a flower pot, she opened the door and...

"Uhhh... okay?" She raised an eyebrow at the emptiness of the shed, but more importantly at the huge hole on the far wall. What did the guy think, he was on Prison Break?!

Gwen was a little freaked out at first, but then realized that this situation wasn't a bad thing after all. He'd finally left! No more worries! Gwen let out a sigh of relief and closed the door to the shed, wondering if she should ever mention the hole in the wall to her father.

Ha! No way.

She headed back inside the house to the kitchen and ate some toast with jam. While eating, Gwen sat down and went through the recent events that occurred in the span of two days. This would probably be the most exciting part of her summer besides the trip they took to Disney World earlier on. As she finished her breakfast, her mind wandered to that fun-filled vacation and for a few minutes she was lost in infinite bliss.

8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8

It was already 10:00 am and Gwen figured she needed a shower from all the adventures she had yesterday. She trudged upstairs and went past the fake R2D2, the beeping noises sounding right after that. In her room, she opened her top dresser drawer and took out some clean underwear to take with her in the bathroom (she would be changing in there after the shower since her brother's friend was here). She turned around and before she could catch herself, Gwen stumbled on her pillow case full of materials from the woods and all of stuff in her hands went flying in the process.

"Ow! Freakin' A!" She rose slowly, making sure she didn't break anything. She heard one of the sticks snap in the bag but wasn't too worried about that since she had plenty more. Gwen looked around for her underwear but didn't see it. She searched the floor, but there was only her pillow case and her shoes near her bed. That's when she directed her eyes to the front and saw them.

Floating?

Wait, wait. HOLD ON A SECOND.

Gwen barely blinked she was so shocked. Did underwear frequently do this? No... no they didn't. This definitely didn't feel like a dream, and just to make sure she pinched herself in the forearm. The girl backed away and saw something even _more_ bizarre.

It was very faint, but Gwen could see a fuzzy outline of something, or someone, standing there with her underwear draped over them. Was this one of her brother's tricks? But she could still hear him yelling outside. Then what WAS this?!

Without thinking, Gwen laid her hand on the invisible figure, making sure it wasn't some kind of hologram... or maybe she was just hallucinating? There were too many questions crowding her head to think properly.

Her hand had landed on a solid substance. Whatever this thing was, it was real and it was breathing!!

She jumped back with a gasp, but didn't leave her room, and stood there while the form started to change. Slowly, but surely, a pair of legs appeared, then a torso, then a neck and then a head! It was like being in the middle of one of her brother's horror movies. Wait a minute... This guy looked awfully familiar.

"Oh my God... what?!" Gwen said aloud without meaning to, but she couldn't contain her surprise.

What was the drunkard doing here?!

Neither of them moved, Gwen too stunned to say anything, and as for the Trekkie fan...

"Uhh, um... gah, wah?" There were no words for what she felt at that moment. Torn between being confused and totally scared out of her life, Gwen took a deep breath and held it. Slowly letting the air out again, she waited to see if the guy would do anything. One of them would have to make the first move sooner or later and if she had to be the one to do it, then...

"Okay." She finally spoke up. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?!" She asked as calmly and rationally as possible. Unfortunately, she didn't receive and answer, just a blank stare (or what she could figure since he still had the mask on).

"Look... I don't want any trouble. I found you last night in the woods just lying on the ground and brought you back here. What do you want, some food or something? Money?" What the heck was she saying?! It's not like he was robbing her... or maybe he was?

"Do you need a ride home or something?" She tried. Still no answer, but there were a few odd clicking sounds coming from him. "Uhh... what? Sorry, I didn't catch that."

The man came closer to her and with lightning speed, Gwen grabbed the closest thing she had on her desk and pointed it at him.

Great. A lot of good a hairbrush would do.

"Hey, stay where you are buddy. Just tell me what you want." She would forget about the Harry Potter invisibility cloak thing for now.

The stranger seemed to look at the brush as if trying to figure out what it was. After a moment, he reached out and grabbed the item from her hand, throwing it to the side of the room.

'Aw man, I hope he's not gonna get all violent on me.' Gwen held her hands up in defense. 'Guess I should've taken him to the police after all.'

If she ran, would he come after her? Was he a rapist?! Maybe the reason he had that costume is because he was one of those creepy serial killers... like Jason and his hockey mask! Jesus H. Christ... this could be her final hours alive! What was she doing just standing here?!

Gwen was steadily backing out of her room to see what he'd do, but before she could make a dash for it both of them heard a particularly loud yell coming from her brother outside again.

The man's head jerked over to the window, which happened to be open, and went to stand in front of it. He saw Brian wielding a spear towards his friend's camera as if he were fighting the "monster" in their film. The weapon was fake, but it didn't seem like it from far away. Completely forgetting about the girl, he turned towards the bedroom door to leave (seeing as the window was too small for him to squeeze through). Gwen thought he was coming after her for a minute and got out of the way but saw him pass her and head to the stairs. Was he leaving? Well good riddance!

And yet a little red alarm was going off in her head. Something didn't feel right, but she didn't know what it was. Gwen had the urge to stop him from leaving. The reason: no clue. If this guy was actually some psycho just wandering around in a halloween costume drunk, then maybe she shouldn't let him go so easily. But what could she do? He was obviously taller and stronger than her. There was no chance of her winning in fist fight with him.

Well, she lived a good life, right? Not long, but good.

Gwen caught him just as he was about to jump over the stair railing to the downstairs living room and took hold of his over-sized arm.

"Wait!" This was indeed the craziest thing she's ever done.

The man turned around and growled at her, making Gwen almost stumble backwards. He flicked his wrist and out came these sharp metal blades. Gwen didn't believe her eyes could get any wider. All rational thought leaving her, she grabbed a glass vase on the hallway side table and threw it at him with all her might.

The only thing it managed to do was get him wet. The vase itself had shattered to pieces and Gwen was still trying to figure out why he didn't even flinch from the assault. But something _else_ unexpected did happen.

With the suit drenched in water, it began to spark. The man looked down at the gadget on his wrist and fiddled with. Even the mask he was wearing was lighting up unnaturally. Gwen was starting to think this "costume" wasn't actually a costume at all.

The guy growled again and unhooked two plugs attached to his mask, air hissing out from the pressure.

He took it off.

Gwen stared.

Her first thought was how convincing the makeup job was and wondered if this whole scenario was part of the movie her brother was filming and that she was just an innocent victim in his cruel way of getting her to do what he wanted. But when the beast flared it's mandibles and let out a roar not known to any animal she'd ever heard, Gwen was beginning to think twice.

"My god..." She whispered in absolute fear.

It was at this time when they heard the front door open and her brother coming in along with his friend, finished with their filming.

"Gwen! You upstairs? Come see what we've done so far!"

Neither the creature nor Gwen moved a muscle or made a sound. This was the most nerve-wrecking moment of her life.

"Gwen? You up there? I'm comin' up!"

Scratch that.

This was even worse.

**AN: **Holy 'eff gaiz! D: What's gonna happen?! Do I even know? We'll just have to wait and see!

**But seriously**, you have no idea how hard it was to plan out the part where Gwen and the Predator meet. I mean, if you've never personally had an experience like this, then it's pretty difficult to write out how the characters would act in real life. I'm sure a majority of you would agree with me. I tried to make her reaction to him as human-like as possible, which means she should naturally be scared and yet curious enough not to run away at the same time. Please tell me I did well on this. T.T I didn't want to make it all "Oh my god what are you? But something tells me on the inside that you're a good person so I'm not gonna be scared and I'll help you out with your wound there bla bla bla, i'm such a pure hearted girl with no flaws adghsghsd!!" Yeah, I don't want that kind of affect, thank you very much. XD lulz.

**Yautja Dictionary: **

No Yautja words that need defining yet! But believe me, you'll see some soon. ;)

**DEAR REVIEWERS:**

LiasonFan2: Why thank you again. XD Hope the reaction is good enough.

Peya Luna: Now he must fix the shed! D:

katz579: Thanks. :)

8yume: Welcome!

cursedgirl: Chill, chill! It's here! lol

Gaia Mother: Thank you! Hope I don't disappoint!

Dynasty Artemis: Ah yes, sexual content warning tend to draw readers in I guess. XD Even me! But I'm glad you like it so far. Yay for frilly bras!! lol

lamyka: Thanks! :)

CJzilla: Thanks! I try making my stories very human-like. And yeah, there have been quite a few plots with a girl and yautja pairing, but I promise you that I'll make it as original as possible!


	4. The Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend

**AN**: Looks like it's getting pretty exciting kiddies! So far we have Gwen and the Predator in the midst of a conflict, and Brian is on his way upstairs! D: How will this dire situation turn out?! Let's read, shall we? :P

**WARNING:** This chapter contains harsh language and... that's it! I promise that later on in the story (probably much later on) we'll get to the nitty gritty parts. ;D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own AVP or any of the character in it. I do own Gwen, my OC Predator, and Brian though... and Brian's friend whose name I have not mentioned unfortunately. XD Lol, poor guy.

* * *

Chapter Three: The Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend

Gwen was able to glance over the railing and see her brother come up the staircase with the fake spear still in his hand. There was no way he could see this... this thing in their house. First of all, if they did encounter each other, Brian would attack the beast without further thought seeing as his little sister's life was at stake. Second of all, he would most likely end up dead because of it. What a story that would be to tell mom and dad, right?

She had to delay him and get this psycho douche bag out of here before things got ugly. The creature was about to move towards the source of the sound, but Gwen rushed past and beat him to Brian.

"Hey! What's that? You're video thingy? Yeah, okay! Um, let me just put this away for you!" Gwen said in an out-of-breath panicky voice, snatching the overgrown stick from his hands and running back upstairs with it. Her brother barely got a word out before he shrugged and went back down the few steps he'd climbed to wait for her.

Gwen was facing the creature now, the make-shift weapon grasped tightly in her sweaty palms. His beady green eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the stance she had took. A stance that said, "Fight me".

Unfortunately, that's not what Gwen was going for at all.

With this misinterpretation, the beast snarled and headed directly towards her, accepting the foolish challenge. The smaller girl saw this and moved into her brother's room, slowly forming a plan in her head. There had to be another way of getting this guy outta here besides the front door. She looked behind her quickly and noticed that Brian's window was much bigger than her own (vaguely wondering shy she didn't choose this room in the first place when they moved here).

It seemed that was the only ticket out of here along with the giant warrior.

Gwen reached behind her as the overgrown creature began backing her up against the wall. She held up the spear to make sure he stayed at a good distance, but this defense wouldn't hold for long.

Unlocking the hatch on the window, she lifted it up easily and stepped through. He didn't understand what she was trying to accomplish at first, but a hasty side-nod from her towards outside gave him a hint. She wanted to take this battle into a more open area. He could agree with that. This dwelling was too cramped for a proper fight.

Gwen had already jumped down and landed almost unceremoniously on her feet. The beast followed suit and landed heavily, but not faltering in the least. She took a few backward leaps away from her opponent, the fake spear still at the ready.

She might as well have been just as insane as this guy here, trying to take on a man/thing triple her size and body weight. He could probably crush her with one sausage-sized pinky! Wait... _was_ she taking him on? The original plan was to lead him as far away from the house as possible and run like hell. Now what was she doing?!

There was a steady stare down for a while, and without a warning the creature came after her in a mockingly slow pace.

The only thing she could do was back away into the woods, which is exactly what happened. Soon they were at least a few yards away, the house almost out of site. Maybe bringing them into an isolated area wasn't such a good idea after all. No telling what this guy would do to her. Whatever he had planned, pain was to be involved, that was a fact.

His wrist blades drawn, Gwen finally felt her eyes watering from fear and wanted so badly to run as far as her legs could carry her, but he'd backed her up against a small wall of trees. He was only a few steps away from gutting her alive, so Gwen did the only thing she could think of. Once he raised his arm to strike she helplessly thrust the spear forward, landing it smack dab in the middle of his old wound.

This surprised the beast. Seeing as how scared and weak she was, he didn't expect her to make a move. Had he underestimated his human prey again? The stab from her weapon usually wouldn't have been so affective if he didn't already have a gaping injury there. This made him roar in pain and cease his attack on the girl for now.

Gwen also had a shocked expression. Did she actually land a hit?! Oh crap. Now he'd be pissed. Whatever he was just about to do to her before would most likely be inflicted upon her ten times harder.

The creature grabbed the stick and ripped it out of his body, the same green liquid she saw earlier being splattered everywhere. She could only assume it was his weird alien blood.

With his mandibles spread, the beast glared at Gwen and readied his wrist blade for a second attempt at ending her life. She would have covered herself with her arms (as much good that would've done her), but paused in her action, focused on something much more interesting than their one-sided brawl. The overgrown creature, with his sharp senses, had noticed the girl's sudden mood transition and followed her distracted gaze to whatever diverted her attention. He turned around and, next thing he knew, the beast was on his back from being thrown to the ground by a black blur.

Gwen saw this vicious struggle and was only too flabbergasted to make sense of what was up or down anymore. The monster that had jumped her attacker was just as large as him but with an elongated head and a shiny black exoskeleton all over it's body. The two were rolling on the ground, roars and screeches echoing through the forest. Gwen had never passed out before, but there was a first time for everything!

No. If she fainted here, one of them would finish her later for sure.

The girl unglued herself from the safety of the trees and side-stepped around the battle, praying none of them would see her. Fortunately, they were too busy with their fight to notice anything else transpiring around them.

Gwen knew that she couldn't just leave. Both of these creatures were obviously blood thirsty and whoever won would eventually terrorize the rest of the neighborhood and probably more! She could only wait for one of them to die so that she could hopefully finish off the last one. Despite this decision, Gwen was not feeling at all brave. Her legs tingled at the desire to run, and yet a tiny portion of her body still held a little self confidence, especially since one of the beasts was wounded. That's when she remembered...

The spear!

She searched for the weapon and found it lying not but a few feet away from where the warrior had thrown it. But because she ran for it, the black alien caught the sudden movement in the corner of it's eye. It also saw that she was attempting to arm herself and help with the fight. With an ear-splitting cry, the creature shoved it's current opponent aside and swung it's tail towards the unsuspecting girl. Gwen turned around to see the black whip hurling in her direction. She didn't have enough time to react. But she didn't have to.

The warrior creature was on the scene again. He unleashed an unusual metal disc and managed to slice off the alien's tail before it reached her. The spewing appendage landed right at Gwen's feet, causing her to jump back and witness the power of the acidic blood as it seeped into the solid ground. 'Oh snap. Good thing that didn't hit me.' At this point, she didn't question the laws of physics anymore. Gwen drew her attention back to the danger ahead and saw the two beasts in battle once more.

This was her chance! While one of the creature's backs were turned, she would sneak up behind them and plunge the spear into it's body! It all sounded pretty exciting when you thought about it, but this wasn't the movies so Gwen knew she had to be especially cautious.

With the silence of a snake, the young girl made her way to where the fighting took place, careful not to get in their peripheral vision again. She closed in on the black alien first, raised the weapon, and struck him square in the back.

Not a single scratch.

The tip of the spear (which was a sharpened rock her brother made) broke into pieces against the hard shell. This only angered the alien and with what seemed like a flick of his wrist, she was hurdled back about 15 feet to the ground. The blow hit her in the stomach causing the breath to be knocked out of her.

"Ohhh..." She groaned in pain. This was worse than that time her brother purposely let her fall from the swing in their old back yard.

The warrior thought to take this as an advantage and strike the alien while it was distracted, but this particular prey was more cunning than he expected. The black monster swirled around and rammed his enemy into a tree, holding him up by the chest and crushing his wound under the agonizing pressure. The warrior cried out and tried desperately to squirm free, but to no avail. Green blood was oozing out of his open wound, and it didn't seem like he would last much longer due not only to the alien, but from blood loss as well.

After Gwen had taken a handful of short gasps to get her breathing under control, she stood up shakily and looked at the gruesome scene before her. From the looks of it, the black alien was going to win seeing as the other creature was under it's complete... un-mercy? She began to retreat, deciding to run for it since there was no earthly chance she'd be able to make a difference. As she was taking wobbly steps backwards, Gwen's foot landed on the flat side of the sharp metal disk her first attacker had used. She stared at the weapon, noticing how advanced it was compared to anything she'd ever seen. Her dad had a job involving national defense weapons. He did the selling part and, as his daughter, she'd seen a lot more weapons than a teenage girl _should_ see. But nothing like this.

She had an idea muddling in her head for the past few seconds. If her make-shift spear wasn't able to pierce the hard exterior of that alien, and this disc could... then maybe she could use it?

Hesitantly, Gwen picked it up and tip toed towards the black menace.

Meanwhile with the warrior, his sight was beginning to dim from the loss of blood, but his opponent wouldn't let up yet. It thrust out it's inner mouth threateningly and was poised to plant an alien seed into the creature's body. All the victim could think about was if there was any way to reach his self-destruct device, but it was impossible. Seems like his last hunt had finally come.

But just as he was about to accept defeat, the alien let out a horrible screech, it's grip loosening from his abdomen. If he had the strength to see what had happened, he would. But the next thing the warrior knew, his world went dark and he felt a jolt to his head as he fell to the ground.

Gwen had hit the mark. Acid blood squirted from the beast's head so she pulled her hand away before any splashed on her. Some did manage to get on her forearm though and she yelped in pain, quickly wiping the substance off with her other sleeve and burning that as well. The damage had been done though. It would probably leave a permanent scar.

After a few moments of flailing and stumbling, the alien fell over and died with the disc lodged in it's skull.

There was a deafening silence in the forest for the longest time. It was as if all the animals had fled, knowing the impending danger that loomed over their home. No one was around, except for a little 19 year old girl covered in dirt and blood that was not her own.

Gwen fell to her knees and finally broke down from all the trauma. Tears streamed down her face from the overwhelming events that took place only within a few hours. She didn't have the energy to sob even though her insides wanted to, nor could she move from the heavy trembling of her muscles. This was assuredly one of those life experience she would never forget, even as she lay on her death bed.

Gwen stayed like this for a while until she felt comfortable and calm enough to get up and analyze the situation at hand.

What were these things? Where had they come from? Why were they fighting? How did she get mixed up in all this?!

There was no way she could answer these questions on her own, so what was the point of asking them? Gwen scooted closer to the blood bath to make sure that both creatures were actually dead. The black alien was, without a doubt, non-living. This was the first time she got a good look at it's face.

'What an ugly bastard.'

Making sure not to step on any of the creature's acid, she shuffled over to the warrior. He was also bleeding a good amount of blood, but for some reason she felt a little bad for him. Remembering back to when the black beast was about to stick her like a shish kabob, the warrior had basically saved her life. Why she was thinking back to that specific moment, Gwen didn't know. What she DID know was that her troubles seemed to have come to an end-

"Grrrrrllluuuughrrrr..."

Nuh-uh.

This was not happening.

The warrior stirred, but barely. His wound was too excruciating for him to be conscious. And yet, somehow, this big guy was still alive. Should it have been surprising? Not really. Not after all that Gwen had been through.

She should have just walked away. It wasn't hard to do. Just go back home, take a second shower, and forget all that ever happened between these two strange races. But Gwen had a soft spot for animals. So did this mean she also had a soft spot for... outer world beings?

Oh boy... what was she getting herself into?

--

**AN:** Whoa! It got kinda dramatic kinda fast, don't you think? Well, I'm sorry if some of you guys think that ('cuz I sure do). But at least I kept it real, right? As for the alien suddenly popping in, I couldn't think of any other reason Gwen would take an injured Predator into her home again unless he saved her life. Yah, it's hokey, but that's all I got at 1:30 am in the morning. I promise that there probably won't be anything going by this fast, this dramatically from now on, k?

**Yautja Dictionary:**

Nothing that needs defining yet! But believe me, you'll see some soon. ;)

**DEAR REVIEWERS:**

CJzilla: Lulz! I only have an older sister who's 6 years apart from me, so we get along well. I wouldn't know how crazy a house could be unless we were around the same age or something. XD

Dyanasty Artemis: You know, I have no idea what happened with that underwear of hers. XD Maybe he was fighting the alien with it still hanging from his armor, lol. Now _that's_ a pretty picture. No actually, it fell off when he moved to the window in her room but I just didn't mention it.

Duvet: Sorry! I'll try not to do that so much!

soaringphoenix86: Thanks for your interest in my fic! :D As for why he turned to Gwen when she grabbed him, it's just b/c she was interfering his hunt so he planned to kill her right there. Beforehand he didn't do anything to harm Gwen b/c she didn't pose as a threat. Hope that answers the question!

8yume: Thanks! :)

SomeOtherPerson: Yeah, I like to go slow and make it as interesting as possible so people can feel more attached to the story and characters. And I hate how cheesy some fics are, so I won't be doing anything like what you mentioned. XD

Peya Luna: Only child? Nevar! XD That would be so sad. :(


	5. Introductions

**AN**: Now that everything has calmed down a bit, let's see what happens with Gwen and the unconscious Predator! Oh, and in case you guys were wondering, I haven't been calling the Predator by that name b/c, like any human in this pretend universe, they wouldn't know that that's what they are called. "Predator" is just a name that the creators and us readers dub them as, so the more appropriate word that Gwen will be using later on will be "hunter". Hope that makes sense to y'all!

**WARNING:** This chapter contains harsh language and... that's it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own AVP or the characters in it. I do own Gwen, my OC Predator, and Brian though... and Brian's friend whose name has yet to be mentioned. Poor guy, lol. XD

* * *

Chapter Four: Introductions

It hurt to breath. Every intake of air felt like fire had been lit to his internal organs. It was not a pain the Yautja hadn't felt before, but going without proper treatment from the medi-kit was taking it's toll on the giant warrior. Darkness was still clouding his vision and for a moment he thought the xenomorph had finally finished him off. It had obviously been in adult from the way it fought and how heightened it's skills were. But how did it manage to get on this planet? Or maybe it was already here before he landed? Either way, he'd have to take care of the rest if there were any more once his wounds healed.

The warrior mustered the will to open his eyes and waited until they were focused. The sun was still out, which meant that maybe it had only been a few hours? He couldn't say for sure. A whole _week_ could've gone by without him knowing. Tilting his head to the side, he came face to face with a woodland creature about the size of his fist with a bushy tail and beady eyes. It resembled a rodent of some sort almost like the ones on his planet (granted that this one was a whole lot smaller than theirs). The little thing was nibbling on something from the ground and didn't take notice to the beast yet. But when the warrior growled slightly to see if he was strong enough to speak it scampered off into the brush without looking back.

He stretched his mandibles and made a few irritated clicking noises while attempting to sit up and get a better look at his injuries. This was not possible as he fell right down on his back, too exhausted to even prop himself up against the fallen tree trunk he was next to.

Then he wondered how he got here. This wasn't the place where the battle had occurred. The alien was missing, and it seemed that he was deeper into the dense territory, no signs of human activity anywhere. His infra-red vision wasn't picking up any heat signals except for the sun and a few rocks being scorched by it's rays. A few birds hopped along some of the tree branches, flying off with twigs and other materials to build their nests. It was so quiet that the warrior thought he might've gone to the other world. But if he were in the other world, would he still have this wound? Perhaps not.

There were many things odd about the situation, including the fact that the ooman had gone missing as well. Did she get killed by the alien after he'd passed out? The warrior snarled to himself, ashamed that he had shown that moment of weakness. Fainting was not something a Yautja hunter should succumb to (nor the female Yautja for that matter). He pondered on whether he should explain what happened to his tribe, but just the very thought of it made his mandibles retract in embarrassment.

Once more, he tried to sit up, but failed miserably. He then checked to see if his wrist device was still in tact.

He was met with disappointment.

The equipment was busted for sure. No matter what buttons he punched, there was no response.

'C'jit.'

It could be repaired, but that would take a few days. And in his poor condition, how would he ever be able to perform the task? This meant a few of his weapons wouldn't work either if he were suddenly attacked.

...

A rustle in the bushes confirmed his fear. Had the xenomorph come back for more? If so, the Yautja wouldn't stand a chance. What a dishonorable way to die.

The first thing he saw coming through the brush was... a pair of white sneakers.

This was definitely not the alien.

Gwen knelt down beside him, unaware of his consciousness, and reached out to touch his abdomen. The warrior had no idea what she intended to do, so he roared at her in defense which made the girl jump, but not run away.

He knew she was not as skittish as that animal he saw earlier. Though vaguely, he recalled how she tried to skewer the xenomorph with that puny stick of hers. It was a ridiculous action, but ooman's did not know these hellish creatures like the Yautja did. But wait... if she was still alive, then what became of the alien?

Surely _she_ did not...

"I'm just going to help you."

Cast out of his thoughts by the female's voice, he realized that she was talking to him. He couldn't understand a single syllable. There were very few words he had gathered from other oomans during the hunt. It seemed that his prey really liked to shout the word "please" or "help me" a lot. He figured it must've been some form of distress signal to their species. Those that actually fought the warrior without fear would usually yell the word "die" or "motherfucker". He didn't know what that last one meant, but it didn't matter at the time. As long as he'd gotten his kill, nothing else was of importance.

Once more, Gwen was going to try and treat his wounds. The only way she could do that without him growling at her again was to do it quickly and show that she was in charge here.

Easier said than done.

She gulped as the beast's mandibles flared menacingly. Hopefully he was still too weak to resist.

Taking glances at him and his stomach, Gwen poured some rubbing alcohol onto a few cotton balls, bunched them together, and waited.

The hunter didn't understand what she was planning to do, so he also waited, ready to strike if necessary. The girl shot her arm out with lightning speed and placed the cotton balls on his open wound. He emitted a surprising bark, but the stinging wasn't as strong as he'd anticipated. Gwen stared at him with eyes as big as saucers, seeing what his reaction would be. She then began moving her hand in small circles to make sure the area was being well covered. Green blood was smeared all over the cotton and Gwen had to take another handful to soak with alcohol and wipe with. She wasn't sure if this substance would help heal an alien warrior dude, but it didn't hurt to try.

The hunter watched as the ooman kept... cleaning his injuries? He assumed that's what she was doing from her actions and the medical supplies she'd brought with her. But why? That morning, she was his prey, and now she was aiding her enemy. He didn't think he'd ever comprehend the human mind.

Gwen proceeded to take out two large white bandages that was sticky around the edges of one side. She placed both of them onto the biggest wound and examined her handiwork. She figured he needed one more for that spot seeing as how big it was. An injury like this would've taken out a full grown man no problem. It was amazing how much stamina this creature had. After applying the third bandage, she tended to the smaller cuts and lacerations. It was hard to tell where they were because of the yellow-green and brown color of his body. Each spot that decorated the warrior's skin looked like a bruise, so she decided that those would heal on their own. As for the cuts, there was nothing a little more rubbing alcohol and Band-Aids didn't fix. Now her only worry was that any of the wounds would get infected. Of course, he **was** another life form. Maybe that wasn't a concern for them.

Wait... did she just say she was _worried_ about this guy?

'Well, I guess it's only natural since he did save my life that one time. I hope now that I've helped him, he'll spare me at least.'

She paused in her thinking.

'This... IS a "he", right? I mean, males and females in certain animal species are a little hard to figure out sometimes, but since I've never heard of this particular... race, I wonder if..." She wanted to make sure, but there was no way of doing so without getting her hand sliced off.

'Nevermind. I'll figure it out later. In fact, I'm 99.9 sure this thing has a penis.' The proof? Well, he had no boobs or mammary glands of any sort (or that were visible), and his crotch area was a lot larger than a woman's. That attitude also gave his gender away.

Gwen gave herself a mental slap. Why was she thinking about this _now_?!

The hunter was analyzing her expressions, not sure what to make of them. First her brow furrowed in concentration, then one eyebrow had lifted as if she were trying to figure something out. After a while, the girl shook her head lightly and looked directly at him as if she had daydreamed and forgot to pay attention to him.

"Um..." She started off timidly. So much for showing who's boss. "...How. Do. You. Feel?" She said slowly and put a hand on his bandaged spot, assuming he didn't speak English.

The hunter merely stared at her as if she were mentally retarded. He wasn't sure he should speak with the ooman. This was a humiliating experience truthfully, but the silent treatment would've solve anything. Judging by her gesture and the tone in her voice, she was asking him something. It most likely involved his injuries and if they felt alright. The only thing he could do was click his mandibles in some sort of answer.

Gwen believed this was the best response she'd get from him and took it as an "okay".

She saw the warrior try to sit up and put both of her hands on his chest, signaling that he shouldn't do that yet. But the hunter had other plans and gave her an annoyed growl. Gwen took her hands away and gave him room, also clearly annoyed. The creature was trying to lean back against the log next to them, and once this was understood, she went to his aid and helped prop the giant against it. Just this simple act alone gave Gwen a workout.

She was lucky the only injury she received was the acid blood of the black beast hitting her in the arm. It was already disinfected and wrapped up properly.

What else was there left to do?

Well, the alien was still back where they had all fought, but she figured this guy could take care of that later. Her small muscles weren't strong enough to dispose of the creature.

At this time, the hunter had finally gotten his bearings together and also started making gestures towards Gwen. She had a confused look on her face while trying to decode the message. He was flaring his mandibles and making scary faces. That's all from what she could tell. Was he asking her to leave? Er, maybe he was testing her bravery? Who knew?

The warrior let out a low stream of clicks which was his way of sighing in exasperation. But instead of giving up, he thought of another method. He pointed to the spot where the acid had burned her. It took her a while, but Gwen realized...

"Oh! My arm? It's okay. It doesn't hurt or anything." She smiled slightly, touched that he felt concern for her injury. But when the beast just stared at her, she began to think that maybe that's not what he had meant. So he harshly pointed at the bandages again, hoping she would understand what he was wanting to know.

After filing through her options on what he could be saying, she realized that he probably wanted to know where the enemy was eventually since he was knocked out at the end of the battle.

Gwen wasn't too good at impersonations, but when it came to things like monsters how hard to it be to act like a blood-thirsty, drooling maniac? She pointed behind her, keeping eye contact with the creature, then pretended her hands were claws while showing her teeth. She acted more like a cat than an alien, but the warrior seemed to comprehend what she was doing. Then Gwen had to let him know how she'd killed it.

Wow. She had actually killed an alien. Gwen logged that sentence away in her memories of awesomeness.

The hunter watched her carefully for the next signal. She pointed to herself. Okay, that was easy enough. Then she took out something from a small pack she had brought with her. It was his smart disk. Then it occurred to him that the weapon never did return to his hand like it should've. Had the alien already damaged that much of his wrist device beforehand? He turned his attention back to the ooman, not wanting to miss anything she was saying... er, gesturing.

Gwen then pointed back to where the battle had taken place. From now on, he would assume that this meant she was referring to the xenomorph. Her next movement almost made him flinch as she slammed the metal disc into the log he sat against. Had he done something to make her angry?! Wait no... her face hadn't changed since the beginning of her description. So...

If he imagined the alien's head to be part of this fallen tree trunk, then...

No.

This young ooman female had killed it.

He looked into her eyes for the truth, but found nothing except sincerity and a twinge of fear. He could tell that this child had seen things that she probably shouldn't have. There were no lies from what he could see.

It was unbelievable. This small thing had gotten to his prey before him. The hunter wasn't sure whether to be impressed or irritated. But he knew, along with the rest of his people, that it doesn't matter what shape or size a hunter takes on, for it all comes down to how well they fight. And it seemed that this ooman had fought well considering the situation. No wonder he hadn't been killed after passing out. Perhaps the last agonizing screech he heard from the xenomorph was it's death cry. Not many species, besides the Yautja, had killed an alien and lived to tell about it.

Gwen couldn't tell what the warrior was thinking. Human expression could be clearly defined by moving a part of the face or making a certain noise. Since this guy was from some other race, it wasn't easy to see what he was feeling. He was a complete mystery to her, but maybe that's what kept her there.

With that, she yanked the rounded weapon out of the log and handed it back to him. Who cares if it wasn't a good idea? Gwen was steadily regaining her courage now that she was getting used to the alien hunter.

He took it, not once taking his sights off the girl. His gaze was hypnotizing in one of those creepy I-know-where-you-live sort of ways. The warrior still didn't trust her fully yet. Gwen pressed her lips together and averted her eyes nervously. It's like he was sizing her up! Was this thing a carnivore? Dang it. She hadn't thought of that. He might feed on flesh and blood. With those teeth, there was little chance of him being a vegetarian, that's for sure.

Taking a deep breath, Gwen cleared her throat, getting the creature's rapt attention.

She placed her hands on her chest. "Gwen." It was as if she were teaching this to a monkey.

The hunter's mandibles perked up for some reason unbeknownst to the girl. And, for the first time, he spoke...

"Guan." He said. The only reason he responded to her strange attempt at communicating this time was because it was a word in his own language. Why did she know this?

The girl was surprised. Had he understood her? She said her name again so he could repeat it more efficiently. "Gwen. I am Gwen." She kept gesturing towards herself.

"Guan." It meant "night" in Yautja. But he had a feeling that her name was a little different in pronunciation and meaning. They sounded so alike though.

The girl shrugged, feeling that was as close as they were going to get. She shouldn't have been introducing herself to a complete stranger anyway, but after all that's happened what'd she have to lose?

Gwen then looked at the Yautja questioningly, awaiting for him to share his name with her as well. But the hunter was quite stubborn and didn't feel comfortable with giving away his identity to a lesser being. Even if she did help him out, it was a strange concept for him to immediately start becoming personal with someone not only of another species, but whom he didn't know very well at all. The warrior's culture kept him from doing any further transactions with the ooman.

Gwen partially understood this and let the name thing go. For instance, he probably wouldn't be staying long since he looked like such an independent guy. Oh, and he killed things. That was a pretty big reason as well.

When she returned to the house to get supplies for the survivor's wounds, her brother asked what took so long to put away a single spear. Not to mention why she was covered in dirt. Gwen gave him THE look. It only reared it's ugly head once every so often, but when it did, Brian knew not to question anything she did or had done. This was what got her out of trouble with her older sibling and into the medicine cabinet. Before that, she had dragged the unconscious hunter further into the forest and placed him behind a large fallen pine tree trunk so that he'd be hidden until she got back. The whole ordeal took a couple of hours, but what was that compared to when she first found the guy?

Gwen looked up when she heard some tapping sounds and found that the warrior was messing with the gadget on his wrist again. For a second, the device frazzled but died back down again. It must've broken in the fight, she thought. It was weird to see such an object in real life. Usually this equipment was only viewed in the movies. Of course, this entire scenario was practically from a movie. Man, her brother would _love_ to get footage of the action she faced today.

For the next hour or two, Gwen and the hunter exchanged gestures (she more than him), trying to figure out what to do next. Brian wouldn't be held back by the effects of the LOOK for too long now, so she knew she had to get back home soon. It seemed as though the warrior was just fine sitting here until he recovered, so what was the harm in leaving him here and coming back the morning to check up on him? He might not be there anymore for all she knew. It didn't matter either way. All she wanted was her normal life back.

The Yautja, after understanding that she had to go, watched as she stood up with her skinny ooman legs and nod curtly towards him. He didn't return the farewell and simply went back to working on his device.

'So much for manners.' Gwen sighed and turned in the direction of her home. She'd left the first aid kit there just in case he needed any extra antibiotic ointment or bandages. When she was at least 3 yards away, Gwen looked back as if she was making sure he hadn't moved. The hunter had stopped paying her any heed a while ago, so she clenched her determined fists and headed back to the house.

Once inside her room, Gwen went straight for the shower and turned it on full blast, letting the hot water soak through the grime of her toils today. This was soon followed by her collapsing onto the bed and taking a long afternoon nap.

Brian came in to check on her once, but didn't have the heart to wake her up. He'd show her his movie afterwards.

Though, with all of the events that happened between her and the alien opponents, Gwen would probably refuse his invitation.

**AN:** First off, I'd like to thank missy betty for pointing out a mistake that I made in the last chapter. Aliens indeed are NOT the ones who plant their seed into a host. Only the face-huggers do such things, and I'm sorry I missed that. My excuse: I simply forgot about it. I'll try to be more diligent on my accuracy next time. :)

Also, hope I didn't make the Predator seem too human in this chapter. He IS from another planet after all and I was trying to reveal at least SOME info about him for later reference. From now on though, the POV will mostly come from Gwen, so no worries!

**Yautja Dictionary:**

C'jit: it means "shit" in English. Simple as that. :P

Guan: "night" in English. The Predator got confused with Gwen's name b/c they sound so alike, hence the name of the freakin' fic gaiz, lol! :D I'm such a nut.

**DEAR REVIEWERS:**

lamyka: Thanks! Glad you think it ain't too hokey. :)

cursedgirl: There will be, I promise you! XD

The-Living-Shadow: Thanks!

Peya Luna: No worries! She is well trained in first aid. ;D

soraingphoenix86: Well, in a way she has already been marked for her achievements in killing a hard meat since she was burned on her arm, but the Predator won't acknowledge that just yet. He's still too ashamed of himself, poor guy. :)

missy betty: Thanks again for pointing out my mistake and supporting me so much! I swear that won't happen often. I'll try not to bring out the personality of the Predator too much, but it's easier said than done! XD And never fear! Romance will soon be here!

Dyanasty Artemis: Perverted Predators? What are the odds?! XD lol. Thanks. :)


	6. Hospitality

**AN:** It seems that the Predator doesn't want to give his name away yet, but will that all change? Keep reading my story to find out! :D Thanks for all of your supportive reviews!

**WARNING:** This chapter contains harsh language and... that's it! Like I said, you will see some lovin' in later chapters, I promise. ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own AVP or the characters in it. I do own Gwen, my OC Predator, Brian and his friend though.

* * *

Chapter Five: Hospitality

Gwen arose early that morning to check on her "pet". That's what it felt like at least, but she was sure he wouldn't appreciate that title.

Brian had gone out today with his friend, Nick, who was here yesterday. Apparently there was a new movie out with some monster that lived in your mirror, er whatever. Gwen not only had a dislike for sci-fi films, but horror as well. It's not that they scared her, it's just that she preferred movies relating to reality and life situations. She was a high quality girl with high quality expectations. It's no wonder she hadn't found a boyfriend yet.

This often led to the mistake that she'd never got... intimate with a guy, but that wasn't the case. Gwen had tried _it_ once when she was in 9th grade, but didn't think it was that big of a thing. Hence, **another** reason why she didn't have a boyfriend.

After she threw on a pair of old jeans and a black wife-beater, Gwen went to the vanity and checked to see if there was any leftover breakfast on her face. Seeing a small bit of strawberry jam at the corner of her mouth, she wiped it off with a tissue and started messing with her long auburn hair. This was the only trait that stood out about the girl. The dark brown eyes, slightly olive-colored skin, and few orange freckles that covered her face and arms weren't anything she saw as attractive. All in all, she was a plain jane with, according to her, abnormally broad shoulders. Mrs. Shelton often disagreed and harped on how unique her appearance was compared to most girls. This didn't make Gwen feel any better. But, her looks were never something she much cared for, so why start now?

It was another nice day outside and it seemed like it sprinkled a little earlier, which was common in her part of New Mexico. They didn't get many huge storms until late summer and early autumn. As soon as she took a step onto the grass, a gray rabbit sprinted off into the forest. It had previously been sitting in the middle of her lawn just eating some fresh grass. This was a problem for her mother's flowers at times. Gwen trekked into the woods as well, making sure no one else was around to see her. It'd be bad news if someone else found her little secret.

It took about 5 minutes on foot to reach the place where the warrior should've been resting, and over the fallen pine tree she could see his black dread-locks. Looks like he hadn't left yet. Gwen figured he needed plenty of time to rest up from the wounds he endured. This made her a bit happy on the inside. She wasn't sure if it was because it was the first time she had ever encountered such a strange creature, or maybe because this was the most exciting thing that happened to her all summer. She concluded that it was both.

When she approached him, Gwen made her presence known so he wouldn't be startled and end up attacking her. Little did she know, the hunter already heard her coming a mile away. Her footsteps had become distinct to him and that's how he knew it was the ooman girl.

"Hey." Gwen greeted in a semi-uncertain voice. It was a little awkward talking to someone like him. "How are you-... oh!" She gasped at the current display.

The warrior had somehow brought the black alien back to his resting place and was sticking his Ceremonial Dagger (though she didn't know what the weapon was to that extent) through it's head. He then proceeded to tear the hard exoskeleton away from the skull and clean it. Gwen tried not to gag during the whole ordeal and turned around to give herself some air. Was he planning on eating that thing?! It's blood was acidic though, so how was that possible?

After the squishing and cracking sounds of total mutilation had ended, she turned back around and faced the warrior with a straight face. Maybe he always did this with the animals he killed? Okay, enough with asking herself questions.

"Um, what are you going to do with that?"

He responded by taking off the bandages she had so meticulously wrapped around his abdomen last night and used them as a rag to clean off the dripping fluids from the alien skull. She wanted to say something about keeping his bandages on for him to heal properly, but then noticed that his wounds were almost closed up. It shouldn't have been surprising since he was definitely more physically advanced than any human man. Still... if he'd gotten better so fast, then why hadn't he left yet? In fact, did this guy have an transportation whatsoever?

This would be the next thing she asked him.

The skull was now mildly clean and the make-shift rag thrown aside, drenched in alien filth. Gwen ignored the smell as much as possible and knelt down on her knees next to the mess. Flies were already starting to gather around the freshly opened carcass.

The Yautja held up the trophy and inspected it for cracks or damage. The head seemed in perfect condition, a fitting item to add to anyone's collection. He then turned his attention to the girl sitting nearby, clicking his mandibles softly.

Gwen didn't know what it meant so she went ahead with her question.

"Do you..." She gestured to him. "... have any way of getting home?" She pretended to be driving a car, then pointed up to the sky. Wait, _was_ he from outer space, or...?

But, miraculously, the warrior understood what she meant and pointed in a direction that only led further towards the mountain range.

"So... your vehicle is that way? Your ship?" She wondered what kind of transportation he took to get here. He was technologically equipped enough that he could've come in some kind of rocket, like in the movies. If it was anything like a flying saucer though, Gwen wouldn't be able to keep herself from laughing out loud.

Meanwhile, the Yautja was wondering whether it was okay to tell her where his landing base was. She didn't look like the kind of ooman to be reckless or terrorize other creatures (unlike some others he'd met).

Gwen perked up after remembering something. "Oh, hang on! I have something for you." She took the pack off her shoulders and reached in to bring out his Bio Helmet, aka, his mask.

"You left it in my house. You know, from before when you tried to-" She stopped in her sentence as the two races stared at each other. "... uh, yeah. Here." She dropped what she was about to say.

The warrior took it and immediately began hooking it back up to the tubes on his suit. The air on earth wasn't so bad, but it still lacked the basic chemicals in his planet's air that gave Yautja their needed energy and healthy lifestyles. He was grateful when it started working again.

Gwen was happy that she did at least one thing right for him, but took it back once the alien skull was shoved in her face.

"Uh... what do you want _me_ to do with it?" She shrugged.

The hunter pushed it more towards her. He was offering it to the girl. After all, she was the one who killed it. But no matter how much he insisted, she didn't take the trophy and kept shaking her head.

The Yautja was baffled by her declination and decided to set the head aside in case she changed her mind later. He wouldn't take the skull for himself since this was not how his race did business. Whoever killed the prey was the one who deserved the trophy, but this is the first time someone refused to take it. He'd seen ooman's take animal heads and attach them on the walls of their home for display, so why was she acting so bewildered by this custom? Maybe the females weren't allowed to have the trophies? It was possible that this society was male dominated and women didn't have the right to join in the hunting sport. Perhaps this was taboo for oomans. The warrior chose not to dwell on the subject anymore than he had to.

Gwen caught a movement in the corner of her eye and thought they'd been discovered! But it turned out that the movement had been from a small gray rabbit, probably the one from earlier. She couldn't help but smile a bit at the furry animal. It was very close to the left of the giant warrior, just sniffing about for curiosity's sake.

With lightning quick reflexes, the Yautja snatched it by the neck and held the squirming creature in the air. Gwen sprung into action at once.

"What are you doing?! Stop! Put it down!" She took the rabbit from his hands and the little thing jumped out of her arms into the forest.

The warrior was angry that his potential dinner had gotten away and roared at the girl. Gwen barely twitched at his ferocity.

"You can't just prey on small animals like that! It didn't do anything to **you**!" She was afraid the bunny would've been dealt the same fate as the alien had.

The two races had a stare down for a good ten seconds and Gwen was the one who gave up first. She let out a breath being held and scratched the back of her head. Well, the guy must be hungry of course. I mean, after being here for two days without food and water, who wouldn't be desperate enough to eat a rabbit?

"You know..." She began. "I have some meat back at my house. I could go get you some if you like. It may not be the same kind you're used to but I'm sure it would taste just fine."

The hunter could only recognize the words "meat" and "house". The young ooman was talking of food she stored in her home. But why couldn't he eat that creature's meat if all she was going to do is get some herself? Maybe it was a cultural thing. Either way, he didn't care. The warrior hadn't eaten for almost five days now.

The Yautja stood with the girl's trophy in hand. His injury was pretty much healed now, even Gwen could see that.

"You might want to stay here." She put her hands up in a halting gesture, the way one who make a dog heel. "I'll go get the meat for you as long as you stay here, okay?" She backed up, her hands still telling him to stop where he was.

The hunter didn't move, but he tilted his head in wonderment at what she was trying to tell him. Did she not want him to come with her? It was soon to be his meal, so why not?

"I'll be right back." She smiled reassuringly and jogged for home. He just remained where he was, confused as the day he was born.

When Gwen reached the kitchen, she opened up the freezer and took out a hardened steak for thawing. But to make the process go a little faster, she threw the meat into the microwave and set it for a few minutes.

'I wonder if he'll like this?' She thought to herself. This packaged, store bought meat was pretty different from raw meat. Steroids had been pumped into the frozen steak for make it look bigger and juicier. Her giant friend might not like it. But, it'd have to do.

As she waited, the front door opened and the sounds of her brother and his friend gobbling like a pair of turkeys filled the house. Gwen was trying to think up an excuse for why she would be heating up a whole piece of steak in the microwave as Brian came in to get some snacks for him and Nick.

" 'Sup Gwen?" Her older sibling said while opening a cabinet full of junk food they'd stocked up on for the week their parents were gone.

"Hey Gwen!" Nick greeted politely and leaned against the doorway of the kitchen.

Gwen returned the hello and pretended to be picking at her fingernails, not paying attention to the microwave.

"So how was the movie?" She asked nonchalantly.

"We couldn't get in. All the tickets were sold out. So we went to the arcade instead."

"Oh, that's too bad. Didn't think it was that popular."

"Yeah, well, we'll probably try again tomorrow or something." He shrugged as if he didn't care, though she knew he was dying to see the horror flick all month. "So what'd you do all morning?"

"Nuthin'. Just hanging around the house." She nodded her head calmly.

"Cool, cool. Hey, that better not be my hot pocket in there." He pointed to the microwave.

"Naw, it's not. It's something else. Besides, I don't like hot pockets." She said in disgust.

"Uh-huh. Okay then, but you better not be lying." He play-threatened her.

"Uh yah. Why would I lie about something dumb like that?" She became a little too indignant and hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Chill, I'm just jokin' with ya." He chuckled as he ripped open a bag of Lays chips.

Gwen mumbled something incoherent and rolled her eyes. Nick laughed a bit. He always loved to see the interaction between Brian and his younger sister.

"Well, we're going upstairs to play WoW, so-"

"Yeah, I know. Do not disturb." She knew the routine. Whenever her brother was in World of Warcraft mode, it would be dangerous to tread into his territory.

After the two boys left, Gwen quickly opened the microwave to check on the meat and found that it was almost rare. Grabbing a plastic bag, she sacked the meat and stuffed it into her pack. She realized that this might attract bears or other hungry carnivores in the woods, but hey! She had a 300 lb. warrior on her side! If he could take on an alien, then who says he couldn't take on a grizzly? Er, well, **she** actually killed the alien, but... nevermind!

Gwen exited the kitchen with the bag slung over her shoulder and went upstairs to grab her poncho just in case afternoon showers hit. She pulled the clear plastic raincoat out of her dresser drawer and stuffed it in with the meat. Wondering for a moment whether the hunter might need one, the girl dismissed the thought and got up to leave her room.

She was severely startled when she saw the Yautja standing there in the middle of her room.

How had he gotten here?! And so fast...

"What the-... what are you doing here?!" She reprimanded him. The warrior just clicked at her stressed reaction.

"You were supposed to wait for me out there!" She pointed towards the window, but he merely turned his head to see what she was drawing his attention to, then turned back and looked at Gwen straight in the eyes.

What was the use? They could barely communicate with each other, and now that he was here there was no point in sending him back just to eat the food.

Gwen pulled out the plastic bag, opened it, and handed the slightly less than luke warm steak to the Yautja. He took the food, examined it and swiftly took off his mask to tear at the red meat with his inner canines. The guy was obviously hungry, saliva dripping from his mandibles. Gwen cringed at the grotesque sight, but didn't want to accidentally insult the hunter and stood quietly while he finished his dinner.

'It's like how a dog eats it's bone.' She mused. Maybe this is how it felt to take responsibility for her own pet.

Oh boy.

Dad would **love** this sob story.

--

**AN:** Sorry the chapter was so short, but I haven't updated in a while and I wanted to get something up to let you guys know that I haven't given up! XD I promise, I won't be as lazy on the next chapter. **And right now I'm so tired that I don't have the energy to read through the whole thing for sentence errors, so please forgive anything that looks odd or, all in all, wrong.**

**Yautja Dictionary: **

Ooman: "human" in Yautja.

**DEAR REVIEWERS:**

soaringphoenix86 – Thanks for taking such an interest in my story! :) Yah, it's a good thing Gwen didn't decided to push the envelope with that gender issue. XD

8yume – Good! :)

missy betty – Thanks for your support on my fic! And yeah, since Gwen lives in the mountains she's a little more built than most girls from all the hiking and whatnot. XD Brian will definitely be involved more later on. ;)

Cjzilla – I know, right? XD That'd be hilarious though. :)

Rayven Storme – Thanks for thinking that my story isn't cheesy n'stuff! :D I try my best to deliver good quality fic.

Dynasty Artemis – We'll just have to see how the Yautja will fare with Gwen as we go! XD Thanks!

lamyka – Thank you! I'll be sure not to disappoint! My updating is pretty sporadic though, so sorry if it takes longer for certain chapters to come up.

blood shifter – OKAY OKAY OKAY!

Pampers Baby Dry – Thanks! Interesting username btw, lol. XD

Hope and love – Thanks! :)

emhunter – Thanks! :3

megumisakura – Thanks! I will!

Ms Olivia Mandell – Thanks! There will be more soon.


	7. Reflections

**AN:** Looks like the Predator is back in the house... again. And now that he's had his fill, what will the duo do? Brian seems to be distracted by WoW, but how long will that last?! Let's find out!

**WARNING:** This chapter doesn't have anything inappropriate in it. Kudos to me! :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own AVP or the characters in it. I do own Gwen, my OC Predator, Brian, and Nick though.

* * *

Chapter Six: Reflections

After Gwen had finished cleaning up the few chunks of raw steak that had fell on the floor from the hunter's meal, she washed her hands and turned her attention back to her large friend.

Friend? Well, maybe. It was probably too soon to consider him as that. Besides, it's not like he was sticking around or anything.

The warrior had been fiddling with his wrist device since he'd finished eating, growling in the process. It had probably broke during their scuffle with that alien thing. It seemed like an important piece of equipment. Gwen wondered if she should interfere on this issue. So, like the courteous human being her mother and father taught her to be, she asked.

"Do you... need any help?" She pointed to what he was working on.

The Yautja barely gave her a glance and tried pressing a few buttons which turned out to be damaged as well. This was going to be harder to fix than he originally thought. There was only one thing to do. Oomans must have some sort of tools for repairing inoperable machinery, so the female could provide him with those supplies. He finally focused on Gwen and made some gestures that he hoped would help get his message across on what he needed.

It took a few minutes of charades, but Gwen kinda realized that, one way or another, the guy did require help.

"Hold on and stay here. I'll be right back." She made the halting gesture again to have him stay, and rushed downstairs to the garage where the tool box was kept. She wasn't sure they'd be compatible with his technology, but it was worth a shot. Gwen crept past Brian's room but heard nothing except the sounds of WoW emitting from under the door. This was definitely a good sign. As long as this kept up, the warrior would be safe with her.

She hefted the old metal box onto her desk and opened the hatch. Inside were the standard tools: hammer, screws, nuts, bolts, a few types of screw drivers, nails, duct tape, etc. There were even a few left over copper wires from old electronics that her dad attempted to fix, but ended up just deconstructing them and keeping the spare parts. Gwen stood back to let the Yautja examine the box and it's contents.

He didn't know what to make of them at first. The contraptions didn't look like the tools they used, which shouldn't be much of a surprise. Before he used any of them, the hunter concluded that he'd have the girl explain their uses. He picked up the biggest one, a hammer, and looked at Gwen questioningly. It was identical to another device they had that was meant to pound things into place, but he wanted to be sure this was also used for that matter.

She had her arms folded but let them drop after she realized what he was asking. "Oh... that? It's called a hammer." She took the potential weapon from his large hands. "You bang things with it, like nails." She picked one up and showed the hunter. "Let me show you." She grabbed a thicker chunk of wood from her bag of materials for her project and carefully hammered a nail into it. "See?" She demonstrated, then handed the tool back to him. The Yautja took it and threw it aside, obviously having no need for it (yet). Gwen made a small gasp seeing as the hammer almost hit one of her old models.

He filed through the rest of the box and found a few useful tools that could be used, but it would take longer to fix his wrist device without the proper hardware. As soon as he got the thing repaired, the hunter would try scouting the area for more xenomorphs and possibly take his search elsewhere. If no luck turned up he might have to return home. This would be his last resort of course for it was a disgrace to come back without some sort of kill.

Meanwhile, Gwen put up all of the tools the Yautja had cast away and left him to work on his machinery. For good measure, the door was locked in case Brian planned a surprise attack.

At this time, Gwen realized something.

'Wow... there's a 7'0'' alien-crab hunter in my room.' She thought it was strange how calmly she had said it in her mind. This was an event that didn't take place every day. You didn't need brains to figure that out. She watched him work, skeptically amused at the clicks and growls he emitted while doing so. Hopefully he wouldn't blow a gasket and overturn her table out of frustration.

Another thought occurred to her. All the things she knew or was ever told about how aliens and other worldly creatures didn't exist became fiction to her. Reality had become a fairy tale... er, was it that the fairy tale had become reality? There probably wasn't a logical answer for that either. If anyone else found out about this, science and history books everywhere would change. Research would take a whole new direction. Bed time stories would become biographies.

Well... that's only if all the people of the world actually saw a real live extra terrestrial and believed they weren't just a drunk guy in a Star Trek costume.

Gwen sighed. This discovery was beyond anything her 19 year old mind could handle. Why had she found this creature? Was there a purpose to every little thing that happened in your life? Did she meet him for a reason? The girl didn't really pay attention in US History to know enough about that "manifect destiny" or whatever the hell it was called. Sounded like some kind of disease you get from a pregnant cockroach...

Her train of thought quickly changed when she heard the warrior make a purring sound. He was simply examining the repairs that had been made so far, trying to see if he'd left any loose ends untied. And what'dya know? The left over copper wiring seemed to be helping!

Gwen saw that the Yautja could handle the rest and also wanted to be kept busy somehow.

'That project isn't going to make itself!' She nodded silently and began dumping the contents of her pillowcase onto the floor. Everything she had gathered scattered onto the carpet, flecks of bark and pine needles settling into the cream-colored fibers. She'd need a dust-buster for that later.

Careful not to disturb her guest, Gwen retrieved her super glue and other supplies to create her model home. He hardly twitched.

And so, both human and Yautja worked quietly on their respective tasks, neither noticing the rare and curious glances they gave each other's work-in-progress.

--

**A/N:** Sorry I had to end this chapter so soon, but I'm going on vacation tomorrow for a few days and I won't have the time or the internet to post this up any sooner than that. But I promise, next chapter will be extra special long just for you guys. :3 I may have it all written up by the time I get back. In a way, think of this as a short break from all the action in my fic, a moment for Gwen to reflect on recent events and the Predator of course.

**On another note:** Just to let you all know, Gwen is not based off of me in any way. We're actually kinda opposite (except for when it comes to our disinterest in sci-fi movies but I'm sure a lot of people share this opinion). I don't want anyone to think I'm pulling some Mary-Sue crap, nor do I want anyone to think Gwen is the perfect heroine, cuz she's not. She's not extremely pretty, she has plain ol' brown eyes (not something weird and unnatural like one blue eye and one red eye, that only applies to animu fan fiction), she's had sex before (which is also totally opposite of me lol), and I guarantee you there will NEVER be a time when she does something to awe the Predator of her beauty or whatever. Ex: like when people have their OC/Mary-Sue begin to sing a song, probably from some real life band like Linkin Park or My Chemical Romance (seriously, I can't stand song fics nor the fact that they're all songs you hear on the radio), and the guy is like "homg she has the most beautiful voice evar i think i luv her gaiz!"... NO. Sorry if I'm offending anyone right now, but I swear I mean no harm to you personally. I'm just letting y'all know how I'm like and what my story and characters will be like. Think of it as getting to know me more as a writer and a person. ;)

MAN that was a long ass explanation.

I think it makes up for the lack of story though.

I'll do a DEAR REVIWERS in the next chapter. Right now I don't have the energy... not to mention it's like, three in the morning.

Chou!


	8. Secrets

**AN: **Well everyone, I'm back! It's been too long I must say. Anyway, during the summer, guess where I freakin' went?... New Mexico! XD LOL. Actually, I've gone there every year to our family owned cabin since I was a baby. It's full of mountains, vast pine tree forests and very rural communities. Now you see why I chose this place for Gwen to live. I wouldn't call that a Mary-Sue thing though since I'm just using a place that I believe would suit a Predator on the hunt. But it looks like I didn't have time to write up a chapter over the time I was gone, so sorry if I've made you wait longer than you'd want to. Like I said, I'll be making this chapter extra long to make up for the intentionally short chapter before.

**EDIT: This stuff was written quite a few months ago so it's been even LONGER than what the author's note states. XD Sorry for being a no-show! Sophomore year in uni is not easy let me tell ya...**

**On another note:** Just to let you guys know, from now on the story will be a little harder for me to write. This is b/c we've finally gotten to the point where Yautja and human are beginning to officially interact and it's difficult trying to keep them, especially the Predator, in character. The AVP movie gave me a basic idea of how a Pred and human relationship can be when on each other's side, but the case for my fic is a bit different of course. In other words, please bare with me if I do something that's awkward or doesn't seem right. This is the first time I'm doing a story about an other worldly creature and human pairing ya know. XD But I have confidence in my thought process and abilities as a writer, so I don't think you nor I need to worry about this issue too much. :) Also, I don't play WoW. I just thought maybe a nerd like Brian would. XD

**WARNING:** This chapter contains harsh language and... that's it! I know. You're thinking "When the heck is the romance getting here?!" I promise, we're getting closer and closer by the chapter! ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own AVP or the characters in it. I do own Gwen, my OC Predator, Brian, and Nick though.

Chapter Seven: Secrets

An hour had passed and Gwen was half way done with her model home. She finished wiping some wood glue off the edges of her house and turned it on all sides to make sure the proportions were all right. As a student, she was big on perfection (at least in her model-making class; other subjects, like math, were a different story). Everything seemed to be in order according to her standards. Now was probably a good time to clean up. Brian would be done with WoW soon and she needed to secure the room in case he dropped in.

Meanwhile, the Yautja was attaching some of the copper wiring into the right positions, his wrist device almost repaired. The human tools were quite inefficient opposed to the ones on his planet, but at least some of them were useful. The only thing he disliked was that they didn't have certain metals that _their_ race had in supply. He always knew the oomans were at a technological disadvantage compared to them, but it was difficult to fix anything without the right wires. Luckily, the ones stored inside the tool box were somehow helpful to his gadget and he used them without mercy.

Gwen was glad to see he was making good progress. This meant he would be gone that much sooner, hopefully. To keep herself from staring at him and his abnormalities, she began to pick a splinter in her right index finger. She got the tweezers from her bathroom and plucked the offending chip of wood out of her skin, free of blood. But it'd probably be a good idea to wash her hands anyway.

While Gwen was rubbing her hands together, the fruit-scented soap frothing between her palms, she thought of something that surprised herself.

'I wonder if he's thirsty?'

All living things needed water, right? He may not be something from this planet, but he was still a living, breathing life-form, and it didn't look like he had any nourishment with him. She stood there, her muscles clenched to move back into her room, but a tug in the corner of her mind held her back. Hesitantly, she picked up a paper cup from the dispenser next to her sink, filled it with water, and slowly approached the busy hunter.

It took a good few seconds for him to stop and notice her, and when they finally made eye contact Gwen held out the cup and nodded.

"Water." She said clearly, as if it would make him understand her any more than usual.

The warrior took the water without question, looked closely at the cup's contents, then threw back his head to down the shot-sized beverage.

Yup. He was thirsty alright.

He rubbed his mandibles together at the strange taste (which most people would recognize as tap water taste) but felt better now that his throat was moist again. Unfortunately, that pint-sized cup of water wasn't going to be enough, so he shoved the cup towards Gwen in a gesture for more.

She wasn't sure at first whether he was saying he didn't like it or if he wanted seconds, but she figured after he'd almost devoured the cup that the guy would want more. Gwen took the flabby paper object and went to re-fill it. She then dumped the water back out into the sink, realizing that this would be much easier if the water was in a bigger container for him. That way she wouldn't have to keep going back for re-fills.

The Yautja saw her leave the room for a minute or two and come back with a larger bottle of cold water, judging by the condensation on the outside of it. He took the offering and nearly drank half the container. This water was a little better in quality but still didn't have the same taste as his planet's. Maybe because it was cleaner? It was very clear unlike their own.

Finally! Gwen was of some use to the warrior. So now, maybe, if he ever came back to earth, he would remember her kindness and not kill her. Ha ha, she was a clever one, she was!

After standing dumbfounded in place for a few seconds, Gwen peeked outside her door to hear if her bro and his friend were still playing WoW or not. There were a few yells and clanks of weapons so she figured the two boys weren't finished just yet. Usually, mom wouldn't approve of him playing the game for such long hours, saying that it was bad for his eyes. But since the parents had left for the week, who was there to stop him and Gwen from doing whatever they wanted? Of course that didn't apply to the situation with Gwen and her dad's precious truck according to Brian...

The hunter was just a few minutes away from having his wrist device repaired efficiently enough for it to perform the basic features. It wouldn't be completely fixed until he was able to get back to the mother ship, which would be a few more days considering there were still some xenomorphs left around the area. After he was done with his task, the warrior would leave and hunt down those vile creatures. He didn't like being held in one place for too long. Impatience was one of the Yautja's characteristics, as was most of his race.

In the meantime, Gwen had sat down on her bed and waited for the big guy to finish his work. She dare not stare at what he was doing for fear he'd get irritated, so she kept her eyes on other things like the floor, her radio, the dresser, his crab-like face...

'Ahh crap! Quit staring! He'll get mad!' She quickly glanced away. Those twitching mandibles and beady yellow eyes still creeped Gwen out to no end. It was truly a face only a mother could love, if he even had a mother.

The hunter noticed how nervous the ooman female was becoming in his presence but didn't take time to think about it as he had finally finished his repairs. Now for a test run. He clicked some buttons and switched on different commands, hoping that the feed would go through to his mask as well. Everything seemed to check out okay. The only things that didn't work work were the cloaking mode, the ability to eject his smart disc, and his shoulder canons. This was understandable seeing as the copper wiring within the device didn't have enough of the certain types of minerals Yautja metals were made of to support these actions. The warrior unleashed his wrist blades to see if they still functioned properly and was amused at how the girl jumped a bit when he did so. How she had killed that xenomorph would forever be unknown to him.

"Is it fixed?" Gwen asked, knowing she wouldn't be getting an answer. The Yautja ceased his fiddling around and immediately stood up. It was amazing how close he was to her fan. Luckily it wasn't on.

He then reached down on the other side of the bed where Gwen couldn't see and pulled out the alien head he'd cleaned in the forest.

"HO-ly crap." She took a step back. "I had no idea you brought that here." She wondered how she hadn't noticed it before. "Um... you want me to have it, right?"

The hunter didn't make any specific gestures, just kept pushing the trophy towards her impatiently.

"Well... thanks. I guess I can put it somewhere..." '... In my closet.' Gwen thought to herself and put the head up against the wall for the time being.

Finally, the female understood! It would've been a burden to carry around a trophy which was not his own.

Before Gwen could speak, the hunter was headed straight for the door, intent on getting out of this cramped space and back into the open woodlands.

"Uh, wait! Where are you going?" She reached out her hands, but didn't touch him. The warrior paused and looked at the girl as if he'd forgotten something. His brow furrowed in speculation.

Gwen was surprised at how good she was getting at guessing his facial expressions. Did the guy need something before he leaves? Or maybe he would decided to take the alien head with him after all? That'd be fine by her!

But instead, he just turned back around as if he decided to forget whatever he was thinking about and began twisting the door knob.

"No! Don't go out that way!" The ooman female said in a panicky voice. Why was she so determined for him not to go? Isn't this what she wants?

"If you go through the hallway, there's a 50% chance my brother will see you. So... try the window." She pointed to the small square opening.

There's no way he'd be able to fit through that. The Yautja looked at her and clicked in protest.

"Here, just try it, okay?" Gwen threw up the panel of glass, locking it into place, and waited for him to come over.

It was a quicker way out, but the size of it was too... Well, it was worth a shot.

The warrior's train of thought was interrupted when a thump could be heard from the outside corridor. Gwen froze, hoping that the sound wasn't what she thought it was.

Muffled voices came from behind her closed door. "Dude there was like a whole freakin' army of dwarfs after us!"

"I know, right? I didn't think it'd be so hard to kill'em all."

"Seriously, man."

The words "aw crap" came to mind when Gwen recognized the voices as Brian and Nick. Looks like their game of WoW had ended.

"Hey Brian, I'm gonna go raid your fridge. You want anything?"

"Naw, I'm good. I'm gonna check on Gwen to see if she's snuck off again with my dad's truck."

"Ha ha! I still crack up after hearing that man." Nick's footsteps drummed down the stairs as Brian's were getting closer.

"Omg, omg, omg, omg..." Gwen rushed towards the hunter and pushed him to her closet. "My brother's coming! You need to hide!" She nodded her head towards the door. The warrior seemed to already know about the situation, and without his cloaking ability, taking cover was the only available option.

He reluctantly squeezed into the closet space as Gwen shut the door firmly. At the same time, Brian came in and noticed Gwen in the corner of her room.

"Hey there. We're done with WoW so if you.... what are you doing?" He was referring to the fact that Gwen was leaning against her wall without a purpose.

"What? Nothing. I, uh..." She quickly changed the topic. "... I've almost finished my model home!" She said enthusiastically and showed him her work.

"Oh, cool! Looks good so far. I like the windows. Seems like you spent a lot of time on them."

Windows...

"Yeah I did. It's the little details that count in this project. All I need to do is finish the roof and the door."

"Neato." He did one more look-around of the house and faced his sister. "So anyway, just came in here to make sure you didn't drive off with dad's baby is all." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Pfft. Would you stop harping on that? It's over and done with, kay?" She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay. I get it. On another note, do you want anything specific for dinner tonight? Me and Nick were thinking of ordering out."

"'Nick and I', Brian."

"Oh shut up. Since when do you care about english anyway?" He exited the room with a grin on his face.

"How about pizza?" He called out.

"Sounds fine." She hollered back.

"Kay!" Brian's footsteps were heard trampling down the stairs. With that, Gwen closed her door and let out a sigh of relief.

"God that was close." She then proceeded to let the Yautja out of her closet. "We need to get you out of here pronto." She said commandingly.

The hunter simply tilted his head in wonderment while rubbing his mandibles together.

She led him back to the window and peaked outside to see if anyone was around. Not a soul in sight, thank god.

"Okay. The coast is clear, so you can go on ahead." She gesture to the square opening. The Yautja stared at it for a moment and concluded right then... it was way too small for him to fit through.

When he didn't move, Gwen became frustrated. "Okay. I'll show you how easy it is." The girl stuck one foot out the window, followed by her upper body and then the other foot. She balanced herself on the slightly tilted lower roof and scooted over so her other worldly companion could do the same.

"Alright! You can come out now." She waited for a giant leg to pop through the window, but nothing came out. "Sigh... can't you at least try? I don't care if you break something, we just need to get you outta he-"

Gwen stopped when she saw the warrior's attention was directed away from her and towards something else in her room. This guy had serious ADD. So she heaved herself back to the opening and looked though to see what he was so focused on. What she saw made her heart drop into her stomach.

"... Brian."

The boy stood there at the door, holding a phone in one hand and a takeout menu in the other. His eyes were significantly wide and his jaw was slack. No one moved for a good few seconds, but the first one to do so was Brian himself.

"Woah..."

Gwen feared the worst.

"... that is **the** most awesome costume I have ever seen." His shocked expression changed to one of complete and utter rapture as he got closer to the confused Yautja. Why did this male ooman seem so accepting of him? This was not the usual reaction he got from other beings.

"Oh my god, what is this from? I haven't seen this kind of monster in any films I've seen. Is this for a movie?" He asked the hunter, but didn't give him a chance to react as he kept on ranting. "Man, you're tall. Do you have stilts on? Gosh this stuff is so realistic. How long did it take you to make?" Brian had reverted back to a child in a toy store.

Gwen couldn't believe it. This wasn't how the scenario of Brian finding a 7 ft. alien in her room was supposed to go. Did he really think that was a costume?! Of course, Gwen thought the same things back when she first met the Yautja. Like brother, like sister she figured.

"Dude, did you make this yourself?" Brian looked at him for an answer. Gwen immediately snapped back into action.

"Uh, yes! He did!" She climbed through the window and closed it.

"What the-? What were doing just now?" Brian had just noticed her.

"Don't worry, I wasn't sneaking out, I was just inviting him to sit on the roof with me." She answered with little confidence in her voice. When it came to lying, Gwen had a hard time making herself sound assured.

"Oh, well who is this? You know him from school or something?"

"Well, kinda, yeah. He's... a foreign exchange student." Oh please let him buy it!

"Ah, I see. Is that why he's not, ya know, talking?" He said lowly so as not to offend the guy if he did speak some of their language.

"He knows very little english since he just moved here not too long ago. His name is... Mikehl."

"Cool, where is he from?"

"Uhh... it's a really small, remote country somewhere in Europe. You wouldn't know about it." She waved her hand dismissively.

"Oookay? What language does he speak? Maybe I'll recognize it?"

"He's kind of shy, so I wouldn't pressure him if I were you. His speci- I mean, race is known for their temper."

"C'mon Gwen, don't be rude. You talk about him as if he's some kind of animal." He bapped her on the arm. "So why is he over here dressed up like this? You guys having a party or something?"

"Ah, no. This is his costume for a sci-fi convention thingy that's coming up and he wanted to show it to me." She placed a hand on the Yautja's upper arm. It was a silent signal as if saying 'don't do anything, I'll handle this'. The warrior got the message and let the girl do what was necessary to prevent trouble between the ooman male and himself.

"Really? I haven't heard of any conventions going around lately. Which one is it?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I don't know the name of it and I can't understand half of what he says so..."

"Ah, okay. Nevermind then. I'll look it up online later. Maybe I'll go too."

"Sure, that'd be cool..." Gwen trailed off nervously.

Brian put a hand under his chin. "Now I came up here for something, but what was it? Oh yeah! What do you guys want on your pizza? Me and Nick are gonna have a large all to ourselves, so you guys and pick whatever you want for the second one."

"Oh, uh, I think Mikehl has to go home now..."

"Aw, come on. He can stay for dinner at least. I mean it's not like he has a curfew or anything, right?"

"I guess..."

"Okay then, what do you guys want?"

"... Sausage, onions, and pepperoni." Something Gwen always got.

"Of course. Why didn't I think of that?" Brian started dialing the number and took a step out of the door. "It'll be here in about 45 minutes probably", was his last statement as he closed it.

After the Yautja and Gwen were alone again, they exchanged glances.

"This is not good." She made a distressed face and sat down on her bed to keep herself from passing out. "I can't believe he didn't suspect anything about you. Brian and I are so similar when it comes to being gullible." She shook her head in blank shock.

The hunter wasn't sure what was going on, but it seemed like he wouldn't be getting out of here for a while. He needed to ask the girl what the situation was.

Gwen saw his quizzical look and realized that she had to let the guy in on what went down.

She would start off by telling him what happened, then try to explain what they should do when dinner time rolled around. Gwen was good when it came to taking physical action, but strategy was something only her brother had mastered. From here on out, it was gonna be battle field.

"Okay... here's the thing."

**AN: **_**HOOO BOY**__... _I've had some pretty bad flames in my time, but seriously... these recent ones are just sad (and mildly funny). They consist of words that hold no real meaning and, overall, don't make any freakin' sense. I don't mind getting critiques, but for all of you flamers out there (who probably won't be reading this anyway) you should give up now or not even comment at all, b/c I have a comeback/explanation for every single one of you. I'm not the type of person who can just be pushed around and told what to do. I don't have insecurity problems like some flamers do, therefore I am not affected by your baseless accusations. You can't bring me down and make me quit writing b/c I know I'm doing well with this story and I'm not afraid to say it. So bring on the flames and whatnot if you have nothing better to do with your time, but just know that your attempts at showing others how "cool" you are by being different aren't working.

As for my loyal fans, thank you for sticking with me this long. I'm glad the lack of romance so far hasn't turned you off and I promise that you'll see some soon. ;) Also, thanks for letting me rant about this issue. I'm just sick and tired of hearing all of these complaints that lack logic behind them. I'm sure some of you feel the same way and have had a similar experience before. The best thing to do is either just ignore them, or reveal them for what they're really trying to do. I usually go for the second option b/c I like getting my opinion out there. :) And you know what else is funny? As soon as I put up the thing about how I hate Mary-Sues and song fics, the flames started coming in. Ironic, am i rite? :D

ANYWAY...

See you next chapter! And let's hope Brian doesn't find out what's really going down! O.O

**DEAR REVIEWERS:**

missy betty – Thanks! But I did state in the author's note that I was sorry for the short chapter (b/c I never write chapters that short anyway) and that this one was made specifically for a time of reflection for Gwen, so no action would be involved. Also, I said I'd write an extra long chapter next time, so I hope I didn't disappoint. ;) About the username... I've grown kinda attached to missy betty. XD

Hope and love – Thanks! ;)

Dyanasty Artemis – Thanks! Hope you had fun at camp! And your fic sounds interesting. I might check into it. ;)

soaringphoenix86 – Thanks! And I had fun for sure! XD I'm glad you like the way I do things in my fic. :)

shadowxofxdarkness – Oh yes, even I don't know what could happen in the coming chapters! XD I usually write whatever comes to mind, no planning involved... well, maybe a little. ;P

peya luna – Yay! Glad you like the structure of my character. :) And thanks, I did have a great vacay! XD

blood shifter – Thanks! :D

Rayven Storme – Thanks! And let's say the Predator was taking small interest in what she was working on instead of her specifically. They still have a long way until feelings start to bloom. ;) But yeah, glad you share the same idea about mary-sues n' stuff.

lamyka – Yeah, the author's note was probably a bit more entertaining, right? XD Ha ha! Emo. That's actually very true about most song fics.

Yautjapet1313 – Awesome! Hope you continue to like it. ;D

CherryXItachi – Aw, thanks! :D

michaellover – That's great! I hope to keep pleasing readers like you. ;)

kittylovesmurder – Woah, really? Actually, this is a good thing! The whole time I thought maybe I was adding in too much detail and not enough dialogue. XD Well, when it comes to story telling I LOVE to make it as precise and intricate as possible (even when telling my dreams to my friends), so I guess I'll give the descriptions a boost. People have told me before to be more to the point when I talk about things so they won't loose interest, but I'm glad to see there are some that want that extra mile of detail!

Anya Magera – Thanks! :D

harley – Well, I don't know what to tell you except that you've explained to me what you don't like about the story but haven't made a single comment on what you believe would make it a "good" story. My character acts like any person would in real life opposed to those with fake personalities in movies or other fics. So maybe you can help me answer your own questions? Like, how are my characters acting like idiots? What more do you want me to say about her to get you to understand she's just a normal teenage girl with no sparkling aspects about her? Are you expecting something glorious and fantastical? Because, if so, you're not going to find it here. I write true to life in case you haven't been reading my author's notes. So, please, if you still decide to read my story, explain what you think actually makes a good fic. Otherwise, what you're saying has no weight to it besides just being baseless words.

Alucard – Thanks! ;)

Armored Soul – Yeah, I guess I might be going a little hard on the poor guy, but he'll tough it out. ;P

broco\ - LOL_NO._ Sorry if you dislike my story but take your flames elsewhere please and thanks?

Golfbabe87 – Ha ha! I love your reviews! XD And first off, I must thank you for giving me positive criticism unlike some other comments I've gotten recently. Though my spelling isn't usually wrong, I do accidentally replace one word for another without knowing it, so I apologize for that. I usually read over the whole chapter once but if I'm going to fast I might miss it. And about the "who's the older sibling" thing, I was referring to him going back to Harvard after summer was over. He's already been in it for 3 years or so, but he always comes back during summer to spend time with family. Sorry if I didn't make that clear. As for the flaws in fighting the alien... I haven't seen any of the Alien movies except for AVP, so I don't know much about how powerful they are or their blood. But I'll be sure to take what you said into consideration. Anyway, thanks for liking my story! :)

Lovely-shadow – Awesome! Glad you like it. :)

SilverFang4190 – Thanks!

HeartlessValentine – Yay, thanks! Glad the detail is good. :)

GOGOpeachgurl86 – Aw, thanks for sharing my views. XD Realism is something I like to strive for.

Dragon260 – Okay!

Jjvalour – Wow, thanks! I've only seen the two Predator movies, but before I started writing my fic, I read up on everything about them, including their lifestyle, preferences, hunting, weapons, how they acted in the comics, etc. I had to be thorough in my search if I wanted the Yautja to be realistic. :) And if you like romance, then you're reading the right fic! There's not any now, but I swear there will be later!

hotbritt5000 – Thanks, and I will! :D

Muffing – Thanks! Glad you like Gwen. I tried to make her as normal as possible. But what's the "FF dates" thing? I don't know what you're referring to. XD Watch it be something I put in my fic and I'll just have totally forgotten about it b/c it's been so long since I've looked at this story, lol.


	9. Wanted

**AN:** OMG IT'S BEEN SO LOOONG. Sorry to those you who have been waiting for this story to update. I had slowly gotten out of the AVP fandom and moved on to something else, but now I've found interest in it once again! :) WHICH MEANS I'M CONTINUING THE STORY YAY. I don't know how long this inspiration will last, but we might as well enjoy it for now! I won't delay any further.

Here's chapter 8 of... _Night_.

**WARNING: **This chapter contains one harsh word, but it's partially censored, lol. So whatever!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own AVP or the characters within. However, Gwen, my OC Predator, Brian, and Nick are mine.

* * *

Chapter 8: Wanted

Even though Gwen had tried her best to explain the situation to the beast before her, there was no way of clearly telling him that he might have to dine with them. Those sharp yellow eyes behind a cold mask of metal had pinned a period on her last desperate attempt to make him understand. The girl sighed and wanted to grunt in frustration, but thought it'd be best not to make him upset either. If only she had a bilingual english-alien dictionary on hand. He wouldn't simply follow her downstairs and eat pizza with them around the dinner table. This wasn't some quirky sit-com, for crying out loud!

The creature's impatience was building and he almost had the mind to force himself through that window. Unfortunately, there were two problems with that: 1) His shoulder cannons didn't work. 2) This was someone's dwelling and it would be disrespectful to destroy any part of it unless his life was at stake, which it obviously wasn't. He simply didn't see why he couldn't walk out of here and through the front door since the young female ooman's housemate hadn't regarded him as a threat. In fact, he'd do just that! Enough with doing whatever this girl wanted. It was time he took control again.

With an impetuous snarl, the Yaut'ja brushed past Gwen towards the hallway.

"Hey! Where are you going? I told you not to go that way!" This time she touched his arm and the warrior turned to shove her hand off of him. What on this planet did the girl want now? She had already received her trophy. Wasn't that enough? A low rumble kept her from saying another word, and he pivoted back around to make his exit.

A tiny thought in the corner of her mind took note that his "dreadlocks" weren't actually made of hair at all, but that was underminded by the guttural clickings his voice created. She hadn't really noticed how ferocious he looked until he got up close and personal.

'Okay, c'mon, Gwen. Don't let it scare you. He's probably not going to hurt me after all that I've done for him. At least I hope not...'

She hesitantly followed him to the stairs, trying to conjure up a plan before reaching the first floor. The guy was leaving, of course, but Brian expected him to stay for dinner, so what would be their excuse; what would be "Mikehl's" excuse?

The Yaut'ja's long legs skipped every other step as he descended, very much eager to be done with this place and its odd inhabitants. The further he got away from here, the faster he could start hunting again. There were still two more xenomorphs skulking around in this mountain range, and, this time, he wouldn't make that careless mistake...

"HYAH!"

The Yaut'ja's wrist blades shot out almost automatically at the abrupt sound. His attention was grabbed by the sudden fight between two oomans, one of them he recognized as the male he'd encountered upstairs. The boys were holding wooden swords that Brian had crafted a few years ago for fun. It made dull clunking sounds when they clashed, something Gwen was used to hearing. She, too, stopped to watch the ongoing battle between her brother and Nick. She couldn't help but wonder what her alien house guest was going to do next with those sharp pointy things he had exposed. One can only imagine so much.

The Yaut'ja discerned how sloppy their techniques were. Neither of them would get a solid hit if they held the weapon like that. Not to mention, those blades weren't even made of proper materials. It didn't take long for him to figure out that they were just fooling around. The female wasn't reacting at all to their childish play, so he retracted his own weapons and made to leave.

"Woah, woah! The pizza's probably not even on its way yet. Where you guys going?" Brian ceased his onslaught, breathing rather heavily from all the excitement. Nick wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"Uhhh, Mikehl's mom called. Yeah, she said he had to be home for dinner." She shrugged. Hopefully that story was convincing enough.

"Seriously? Aw, man." No doubt, he wanted to get to know "Mikehl" more after figuring he had the same interests as him.

"Killer costume!" Nick chimed in.

"I know, right?" Brian sighed. "I totally wanted to ask him how he made it." The boys set down their swords and went to send "Mikehl" off.

"Maybe next time." Gwen nudged the creature towards the front door before Brian got too close to see past their flimsy facade. "Their family is pretty overprotective of him seeing as its their first time in a foreign country, afterall."

"Pfft. All the more reason why he should stay for dinner. He could learn a thing or two about New Mexico from us." Brian said with mock pride. Gwen opened the door and went outside with her "friend". "Why are you going with him?" Brian asked.

"I need to make sure he remembers how to get home. Duh!"

"Uh-huh. Suuure."

Gwen had heard that tone before. It was the voice he used to make fun of his little sister for having a crush on someone.

"Oh, shut-UP, Brian." The girl rolled her eyes and kept walking along with "Mikehl".

"How far away is his house? Should we give him a lift?" Brian offered, pointing to their father's truck.

"No! It's fine! He lives in this neighborhood so I'll just walk him their myself." Gwen reassured.

"Okay, but be back in time for food. I can't guarantee that your half of the pizza will be intact if you stay out too long."

"You better stay away from my pizza!" She yelled back at him while crossing the street.

"See ya, Mikehl! Come back anytime!"

And with that, Brian closed the front door, leaving Gwen and her "prince charming" alone at last. If only it were that romantic.

"Jesus Christ! He never stops talking! It makes me wonder who's supposed to be the girl in this family." She made claws with her hands, holding them up in exasperation.

" 'See ya, Mikehl!' " The Yaut'ja mimicked curiously, pondering whether the male ooman had been addressing him.

"Oh don't you even START, mister." Gwen said without looking at him and proceeded to rub her temples. (Earlier throughout the day, whenever Gwen said something during their time in her room, the alien would repeat a particular word and log it away in his memory. She had no idea why he did this, but figured it involved his culture somehow.)

He could tell she was angry about one thing or another, and decided it wasn't any business of his. Quickening his pace, he headed for the treeline. The dirt road leading through the forest was handy for navigating exactly where he had come from. Locating the whereabouts of his vessel would've been a whole lot easier if his wrist console was working at full capacity, but he had memorized enough of the land to find his way back.

Gwen wanted to laugh at his hasty retreat. So this was it? He was just gonna leave? It seemed kind of anticlimactic, really. Maybe that was the reason she kept following him deeper into the woods. It would've been useless to ask him where he was going anyways.

The Yaut'ja knew she was still on his tail, but thought maybe she'd stop after he ignored her long enough. Needless to say, it didn't work. Roaring in her face was slowly becoming less and less ineffective, so what was the point of wasting his breath? He didn't want to have to kill the young ooman, but having her tag along all the way to his ship, which required no company but his own, would be a troublesome thing. It wouldn't hurt to try scaring her off one more time, he guessed.

That notion was swiftly cast aside as something new caught his eye. A red and blue flashing light came from their right while crossing one of the few paved roads in this area. It seemed a policeman had spotted them. Gwen gulped.

"Oh great. Perfect timing." She said sarcastically. Cops were scarce in this neck of the woods, but every once in a while one would be patrolling the streets for kids doing stupid stuff, like getting boozed up or having parties that had become a little _too_ wild. For them to be seen by one at this particular moment was something Gwen wasn't expecting in the least.

The patrol car blared its siren once to let them know he was there and pulled over to the shoulder of the road. Gwen looked to the warrior who was standing stock still like a deer in headlights. That sound had startled him. He didn't _like_ being startled. Without delaying any further, the beast took cover from the headlights behind a tree. Gwen figured that was the best plan of action.

A slightly overweight policeman lumbered out of the drivers side of the car, sporting a typical light blue short-sleeved button up, and a pair of dark navy pants. His walkie-talkie relayed a static message from one patrolman to another before going off again. Gwen's father knew a lot of the cops in their small town and she'd met most of them, but she couldn't say she recognized this one. The man had gray hair and a perfect little mustache to match. He looked friendly enough, thank goodness, but he also looked like the kind of guy who easily grew tired of busting teenagers and their shenanigans.

"You!" He called out. "It's pretty late. Do you mind telling me what you're doing out here?" This was routine for the policeman. It obviously wasn't the first time he'd discovered these situations.

"Umm..." Gwen had never been stopped by a cop before, so she was unsure of what to say at first. "I was just out and about, sir." Mr. Shelton had taught her to always say "sir" or "ma'am" to an officer of the law.

"I can see that. What I want to know is why? You're aware that it can be dangerous in these parts if you're out at night?" The man stopped in front of her.

"Oh I know, sir, but I wasn't going to stay out too much longer." Gwen could feel her ears turning hot. She always thought she'd act cool whenever a cop pulled her over, but it was amazing how nerve-wracking this all was when actually experiencing it.

The policeman dismissed what she said and went straight for the facts. "What's your name, hon?"

Ugh. Gwen _hated_ it when people gave her pet names.

"Gwendolyn Shelton, sir." She responded with more prose this time.

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"Do you live far from here?"

"No, sir. My house is in that direction." She pointed to her left.

The cop nodded, his hands resting on his chubby hips. "Well, Ms. Shelton, do your parents know you're out?"

"Well..." She was reluctant to say. "They're out of town. It's just my older brother and I right now."

"I see." He didn't pause for long. "Does he know you're out?"

"..." Gwen didn't want to be dishonest with the guy. What if he took her back home himself? Brian would go ballistic, and the cop would find out that she lied. Why did he have to ask that question too?

"No."

The cop immediately pegged her as a runaway. If the girl lived here, then she probably knew the dangers she could come across at night, including bears and psychopaths of all kinds (there wasn't much crime in New Mexico, but every blue moon they'd have one nutjob to take care of.)

"Alright then. As long as no one, or yourself for that matter, knows where your going then I think it's best I took you back."

"Yes, sir." Gwen said quietly.

"As soon as your friend comes out of hiding, we'll go."

Oh!

She had nearly forgotten about her horrific house guest!

Without giving away his position, she glanced over briefly to where he was hiding. Why hadn't he left yet? Her conversation with the cop should've given him enough time.

The Yaut'ja tried blending in with his surroundings as best he could, but not much could be done with his cloaking device on the fritz. The reason he hadn't taken off at the closest possible chance was because he knew the large male ooman would hear him. The dried leaves beneath his feet would undoubtedly crack and crunch if he moved even one inch. The last thing he needed now was an adult human chasing him down and discovering where his ship was.

"My... friend?" It was hard to play innocent with a cop, Gwen knew this. She would just have to try her hardest.

"When I drove over here I'm certain I saw two people, including you. I'm guessing he went into hiding, huh."

"But... it was just me, sir."

The policeman eyed her. "I know what I saw, Ms. Shelton."

Little did he know that what he saw was the furthest thing from what he _thought_ he saw.

"Alright, you! Come on out! I'm taking you two home!" He yelled out into the forest. There was no response, but he wasn't surprised. The cop sighed and whipped out his flashlight, shining it into the trees. The light caught a glimpse of the "kid's" hair swishing out of sight behind a pine. "Hey!" The policeman hopped across the shallow ditch dividing the road and the woods. "C'mon, kid. I don't want to have to do this the hard way. If you got problems, then you can trust me with them, okay?" Despite his cold, unfeeling dispositions, the police officer didn't want anyone to think he didn't care about them.

The Yaut'ja was thinking that maybe it would be best to make a break for it. The fat ooman wouldn't be able to keep up with him anyway. As soon as he took one step from his spot, he was alarmed by the policeman's face appearing in front of him along with that bright light of his.

"There you ar- !" The cop gasped and almost fell back.

On a reflex, the alien warrior bayed menacingly and pulled out his spear, which extended itself in a split second. Gwen's insides tensed up, but she was too frazzled to know what she should do.

The officer pulled out his gun, a measly standard issue pistol which stood absolutely no chance of saving him.

The Yaut'ja leered at the weapon. It was small, but, nonetheless, a weapon. This would not be much of a challenge. As he drew closer to his new prey, the cop was only able to shoot off two to three bullets before having the weapon knocked out of his shaky grasp. The policeman stumbled backwards and picked himself back up before becoming a shish-kabob. That spear stuck itself at least a foot into the concrete road. Both humans couldn't believe their saucer-sized eyes.

With his weapon gone, the cop fumbled for his walkie-talkie and called for backup. "Dispatch, this is car #34, Danny Tucker. I need backup on a hostile at Crestview Rd. in Watervalley. Over."

A few seconds later, and the small device answered. **"This is dispatch. Two units are in the vicinity and are headed to your location. #34, what is the nature of the hostile? Over."**

The man, now known as Officer Tucker, took out the only potential weapon he had left, his baton.

"Uhh, I..." The cop didn't know how to relay this information, but he couldn't leave dispatch hanging. "It's... it's a creature of some sort. An animal, maybe? I thought it was a grizzly, but... ahh!"

The Yaut'ja had realized the ooman was communicating with his own, and blasted the walkie-talkie out of those thick hands as if it were target practice. Officer Tucker held his arm, slightly burned from the blast of the beast's shoulder canons. Like lightning, the warrior grabbed his prey by the neck and lifted it off the ground. Officer Tucker struggled to break the creature's hold on him, but it was stronger than he'd thought possible. Oxygen was constantly being robbed from him while he dangled in the air helplessly. His captor's spear was drawn back bit by bit, ready to impale the poor man at the flick of a wrist.

It was time to put this pathetic ooman out of its misery.

Before the Yaut'ja was about to thrust the weapon into his victim's body, he felt a pair of small hands latch onto his arm and keep him from doing the deadly deed.

"Stop, please!"

It took all of her strength to keep the warrior from shaking himself free of her grasp. He growled at the girl. Disrupting a hunt in any form or fashion was punishable by death, and he could've easily turned the spear onto her instead.

"Don't kill him! He didn't do anything!" Gwen moved one hand to grab onto the alien's weapon. "Just let him go!"

The Yaut'ja couldn't comprehend why he didn't just slay the female and be done with her for good, but he recalled the times she had helped him when he was in need of it. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he probably owed the girl.

He certainly didn't like the idea though.

So, instead of letting him free, the Yaut'ja bashed Officer Tucker over the head and knocked him out cold. The cop haphazardly slumped to the ground in front of his car. That was one annoyance put to rest.

Gwen put her hands over her mouth, briefly in shock, releasing the warrior. She checked to make sure the guy wasn't too badly injured and sighed in relief when she noticed his chest steadily rising and falling. He was still alive.

"Thank God." She said, mostly to herself. "I thought he was done for."

The creature next to her watched to see what she would do and ended up getting an earful of words that he couldn't understand, only knowing that they were out of anger.

"Are you insane? If you killed that guy we... no, **I** would have been an accomplice in a murder! Although, you would probably go along your merry way back to outer space and I would have to get stuck with the crime, because there's no way anyone would believe me if I told them an 8ft homicidal crab mutant came all the way from Europe posing as a foreign exchange student!"

All of the frustrations Gwen had felt these past two days were released in this one moment. She wasn't one to have her temper flare up like that, but who could blame her? Her beastly companion chortled at how contorted her face looked and was pleased to see that the young ooman could show some spunk unlike these past hours with her. Gwen seemed to get the feeling that he was amused and had a strong urge to punch him in the arm like she did with Brian every now and then. This was highly advised against seeing as this was definitely not Brian.

It wasn't long after the recent drama had ended that the two heard sirens fast approaching in the distance. This made Gwen's heart skip a beat.

"Oh f*cking crap!" Her full attention was directed down the road they were on. "We gotta get out of here." Her immediate reaction was to push the Yaut'ja over the ditch and into the woods. He didn't bother resisting as he had no desire to stick around when that male ooman's reinforcements arrived.

Both human and alien raced past the pine trees further and further away from any streets or houses, not once looking back. The Yaut'ja didn't quite know why she was going with him, and could only gather that she would also face hardship if others were to see her with him. He decided to return the favor from earlier when she aided and hid him from potential threats, and let her follow. It wasn't like she'd jeopardize his mission if she came to his vessel for a short time, and it was only fair seeing as he had imposed upon her dwelling as well. Plus, the female had brought great honor to herself by taking down a full grown xenomorph. If anything, she might be helpful on his trek back to the ship. Afterall, she did live here, which meant she knew the terrain better than he.

Or, at least, that's what they both thought.

**AN:** It's Prison Break, AVP style! Herp derp. 8P

Naw, seriously though, I've never even seen that show, lol, but things certainly are heating up in this story. I hadn't planned for any of this to happen honestly. I simply opened my document and started writing as if I knew what I was doing, ha ha. Good thing it turned out all right!

It might be a while before I'm able to update again, but endure! There's more adventure to be had with Gwen and her other worldly friend, I guarantee it! ;)

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Gwen and the Yaut'ja are now fugitives on the run! Can they find their way to the ship through the vast forests and hazardous mountain ranges of New Mexico without running into trouble? Will these two completely different species ever understand one another? I don't know either, so just stay tuned to find out. XD


End file.
